Bienvenido a StoryBrooke, internado de magia y hechicería AU
by silviasi22
Summary: Emma llega a un internado de magia y hechicería llamado Storybrooke con un solo propósito; encontrar a los dos seres que la abandonaron en una cuneta. Lo que no sabe Emma es que no todo será tan fácil, y más cuando se encuentra el amor y la amistad, algo que ella no buscaba ni esperaba encontrar en un mundo tan mágico - swamqueen - rumbelle y demás personajes
1. prólogo

Bueno al fin me atreví a escribir un fanfic aquí, de OUAT... avisar que es una paranoia en donde mezclo magia (tipo Harry Potter) y las aventuras suceden en un internado (haciendo referencia a El Internado) pero la trama, historia, personajes, todo es de OUAT. Será principalmente swamqueen y rumbelle, aunque la prota sea Emma y aparezcan casi todos los personajes, y tengan trama.

Espero que os guste, si veo que a alguien le entran ganas de seguir (review porfi) y os cuelgo lo más pronto posible el capítulo 1 :)

* * *

**PRÓLOGO:**

_5 A.M_

Nerviosa e intranquila Emma, una adormilada chica de 17 años, decide bajar a fumarse un cigarro a escondidas al baño, es su última noche en ese asqueroso lugar a si que no le importan las consecuencias. Por fin ha conseguido la imposible beca para ese internado elitista al que tanto ansiaba por ir, y por tanto, por una vez en su vida, está feliz y satisfecha con su repudiable vida. Para alguien tan pasota, rebelde, descuidada, y no demasiado brillante académicamente con un perfil ciertamente desviado, era raro que consiguiese siquiera ser "Caso Extraordinario C" pero ser A... estaba segura de que era una equivocación pero la daba igual. Que en esa meticulosa carta, escrita a mano, con excelente y rarísima tinta "mágica" pusiese que estaba admitida, era lo único que la importaba. Ninguna de sus repulsivas compañeras y monjas del lugar creían que su vocación fuese los estudios en magia y hechicería, tan sólo unos pocos del lugar eran capaces y tenían cualidades, pero Emma era una elegida, aunque ella no tenía ni idea ni ganas de aprender y era una de las muchas personas que dudaban de la existencia de la magia, y tan sólo veían a esos grupitos como sectas que existían porque tiene que haber de todo, pero si tenía que fingir ser una de ellos, adentrarse en las artes oscuras, incluso esforzarse por una vez, lo haría. En ese internado no estaba su futuro, estaba su pasado y pensaba encontrarlo. En apenas unos días cumpliría los 18, ni volvería al asqueroso sistema ni estaría en la calle, era una chica con suerte al fin y al cabo. No tenía duda alguna de que apenas duraría un par de semanas en aquel lugar, pero la sobraban semana y media para plantarse delante de los dos engendros que la engendraron, porque no hicieron otra cosa, y tuvieron el valor de tirarla en una cuneta. Después de verles la cara daba igual que si magia, que si futuro, o que sabía, pero aquél día cambiaría su vida sí o sí.

* * *

**P.D:** Espero que os guste! ;)


	2. Chapter 1

Gracias paula-enigma y Jansen.v por vuestros reviews, me hacéis muy feliz! Avisaros de que más adelante habrá escenas swamqueen obvio, pero como es un fic coral y saldrán todos los personajes, habrá más tramas (sobre todo rumbelle y emma&belle) a si que no desesperéis, espero que sigáis leyéndome aun así :)

Noe gracias a ti también, se que lo leíste porque pone que hay 3 follows jajaja pero no me salió tu review ;)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

-Bueno Emma, es aquí, hemos llegado... ¿Tú estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres? - con una voz resquebrajada, Sor Nova era la única monja a la que Emma respetaba en realidad.

-Si, no se preocupe, esto es lo que quiero. Estaré bien ahí dentro.

-Espero que así sea, y si necesitas alguna vez algo Emma, no dudes en buscarme, que te vaya bien en esta nueva vida.

Y dicho esto, la tartana de Ford Fiesta que la había traído desapareció entre los árboles.

Tras unos segundos parada mirando las verjas del palacio, en el que albergaba el ilustre internado, el cuál parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, se armó de valor y colgándose bien la mochila en donde viajaban todas sus cosas entró. Cuando traspasó el patio y llegó a la entrada, esperaba ver a niños corriendo detrás de dragones, o escobas voladoras o... pero nada, no había nada ni nadie, es más parecía un lugar abandonado, tan solo un hall rodeado de puertas con números romanos o chinos, o lo que fuese, una igual que la otra y al fondo unas escaleras. No se había equivocado de sitio, en la entrada lo ponía bien claro ""Storybrooke, internado de magia y hechicería" pero... Miró su reloj que marcaba las 8:07, quizás ya habían empezado las clases y por eso el silencio, a si que la opción de gritar la desestimó. Se la ocurrió ir puerta por puerta llamando hasta encontrar el despacho de la directora, pero no se atrevió. La idea de buscar una plaquita en donde pusiese despacho de... también lo dejó por imposible dado que tan sólo había numerajos roñosos poco entendibles en cada puerta. Creyendo que era una broma para novatos como última opción, decidió que no pensaba seguirles el juego, y no tenía ninguna prisa, a si que se sentó en un escalón y sacó un pitillo y a esperar, estaba a punto de encenderlo cuando...

- PUM -

-¡Quítate del medio zoquete! - le gritó un niño que bajaba corriendo.

Emma con un alto sentido para la supervivencia, y siendo la única voz y persona que había oído y visto, no dejó escapar la oportunidad y lo siguió. Tras 5 minutos corriendo llegaron a lo que parecía ser un escondite.

-¿Niña, por qué me sigues?- susurrando.

-No sé, eres la única persona que he visto y quería preguntarte que donde está el despacho de la directora.

-¿No sabes leer o qué? - preguntó el chaval, recuperando un poco el aliento.

-Si te refieres a las cosas tan raras de las puertitas... no.

-¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿ Te has confundido de secta? - riéndose de ella.

-Imbécil, ¿vas a ayudarme o no?.

-Sólo si cuando vayas a ver a la directora la dices que esos globos de agua y harina que han salido volando a la hora del desayuno son tuyos.

-Si, si, vale, ¿pero dónde tengo que ir?

-Toma, te lo apuntaré en la mano - dándose por vencido, y escribiendo un par de esas cosas raras en su palma.

-Pues gracias chico, y una cosa ¿ por qué no hay ni dios en los pasillos?

-Por que están en clase, lógico.

-¿Y Tú?

-¿Yo? yo no puedo ir a clase, no soy mago. Sólo se algunos trucos dado que vivo aquí desde que nací, pero, no puedo ir a clase a instruirme - poniéndose serio.

-¿Y eso? ¿Qué haces aquí entonces? - Emma, sin entender nada.

-Soy August, el hijo del conserje, encantado - tendiéndole la mano a Emma pero justo antes de dejarse a ella presentarse, salió corriendo.

-¡Eh tú, espera! No te he dicho mi nombre, yo soy...

-Señorita Swam, temí que se hubiese perdido, pero ya veo que charlaba con el joven August, ay que voy a hacer con ese chiquillo travieso...

-Estoy buscando a la directora, soy nueva, ¿es usted? - mirando de arriba abajo a la mujer que acababa de aparecer, pinta de bruja no tenía pero visto lo visto a saber como eran las brujas ahí.

-¿No se ha leído usted "Historia de Storybrooke desde sus comienzos hasta hoy"? - dándoselas de interesante - Por que si mira la página 5 verá que...

-No, no me mola mucho lo de leer... - callando lo que albergaba ser un coñazo monumental.

-Ummm - mirándola de arriba a abajo - Para ser usted la nueva "Caso Extraordinadio A" es algo peculiar... no obligamos a los alumnos a leerlo, pero los que optáis a alumnos, soléis saberos ese libro de memoria y a usted... ¿"no le mola mucho lo de leer"? - en un tono de burla - En fin, para nada soy yo la directora, ¡dios me libre! soy la cocinera de este tugurio, todos me conocen como la "Granny" y andábamos mi nieta y yo buscándote para llevarte ante la directora que estará furiosa por tú tardanza.

-Ah, pues muchas gracias, es que no sabía a donde dirigirme la verdad.

-Lógico, si no ha leído el libro, no sabrá por tanto descifrar runas antiguas... no entiendo como aprobó el examen de admisión - volviéndola a mirar de forma inquisitiva.

-Yo tampoco, pero lo aprobé, tendré una bruja oculta dentro - haciendo reír a la señora, mientras la seguía por los pasillos hasta una puerta, como no, igual a las demás.

-Es ahí, invéntate una excusa pero no digas que es que no sabes leer las puertas... y compórtate, ten modales, solo asiente y creo que darás el pego. Llevamos 18 años sin alumnos nuevos, a si que es usted una privilegiada. Y dicho esto dio unos golpecitos a la puerta y se marchó dejándola ahí sola y desamparada.

-Adelante - se oyó una voz muy femenina desde el interior.

-Hola, soy Emma Swam, y soy nueva - entrando y quedándose en la puerta, algo nerviosa.

-Sí, sí, andaba esperándote desde hace un buen rato, siéntese, rápido, no, no, no hay tiempo. Simplemente, a ver... Nombre; Emma Swam, edad; 17 años, casi 18, una excelente calificación en su prueba de admisión, notas de referencia... no son demasiado buena, pero, yo tampoco me fío de unas monjas ¿ supongo que ya ha localizado su clase, encontrado su uniforme y se dirigía usted a?

Emma asiente.

-¿PERO SABE USTED LA HORA QUE ES?

Vuelve a asentir.

-Deje de asentir como un panoli. Hace 18 minutos que empezaron las clases y usted va de esa guisa... para colmo, cuando como sabrá es una norma fundamental de esta escuela el uso estipulado de el uniforme reglamentario. Me dijeron que su prueba de admisión fue impoluta, pero quizás hubo un gran error de cálculos, es lo que pasa cuando una confía en subordinados... Pero bueno, somos buena gente, y damos segundas oportunidades. Bien Emma.

Sin saber si volver a asentir o no.

-Acaba usted de perder una oportunidad, a la próxima será expulsada inmediatamente sin previo aviso, y ahora, ¡LARGO! - Haciendo un gesto con la mano que sacó inmediatamente a Emma de su despacho y la cerró las puertas en las narices.

-Pues empezamos bien la nueva vida - resoplando y volviendo a las escaleras donde hace un rato pretendía fumarse ese pitillo.

* * *

**P.D:**

Si os ha gustado dejadme un review porfi!


	3. Chapter 2

Gracias por los reviews, me haceis muy feliz! paula-enigma, Dragoncila, Laura, Jansen.v, 26Noe, Nicole.

Más bien voy a seguir presentando a los personajes, en este 2º capítulo saldrán un par nuevos, aun es un poco introducción de todo esto, pero espero que os guste. En cuando a quién es la directora, os dejo que hagais vuestras propias apuestas xD

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

Mientras Emma pensaba como continuar su estancia en el internado, no se le ocurría ninguna forma de conseguir encontrar su habitación, su uniforme, clase... ni el tal August o la Granny aparecían y era evidente que la segunda clase iba a comenzar, y no tenía ganas de ver otra vez a su querida directora, era una mujer muy... como lo diría, temperamental, eso la gustaba. Pensaba sacar de quicio a esa mujer muchas veces más, pero con tranquilidad, no quería ser expulsada y en esos momentos llevaba todas las papeletas si no se movía, ¿pero a donde?

-BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-

Visto y no visto, del silencio más abrumador pasó al ruido mas intempestivo, un sin fin de puertas se abrieron para dar paso a centenares de chavales entrando y saliendo, todos vestiditos igual y sin armar demasiado follón, tan solo parecía que cambiasen de aula. No podía desaprovechar la oportunidad, a si que buscó a alguien con cara de simpático al que pedir ayuda.

-Eh, perdona, ¿tienes un minuto? - preguntando a un chico que iba solo por el pasillo jugueteando con un sombrero.

-¿Me hablas a mi? - mirando a izquierda y derecha.

-Claro, verás soy nueva y...

-¡NO! Aléjate, traigo mala suerte... ¡y estoy muy loco!

-No te preocupes, lo soportaré. Pero ahora dime como llegar a...

-¿De verdad me hablas a mí? - sorprendiéndose más aun.

-Que si, chico, te hablo a ti - pensando que había sido mala idea coger por banda a ese lunático con todos los alumnos que iban y venían por el pasillo.

-¡Vale! Soy tu chico, dime ¿qué necesitas? - sonriendo alelado esperando una respuesta.

-Pues necesito unas tres cosas; encontrar mi habitación, mi uniforme y mi clase y todo ello ¡ya mismo!.

-Pues lee las puertas y en ellas aparecerá el nombre de tu habitación, donde estará tu uniforme y tu horario con el nombre de la clase que te toque ahora - conforme por solucionar los problemas de Emma.

-Vale, volvemos a empezar... tengo un problemilla... necesito aprender a leer las malditas runas viejas esas - cabreándose un poco.

-Runas Antiguas, y supongo que por tu edad - mirándola de arriba abajo - ya superaste el primer curso, y te las enseñaron a su debido tiempo.

-¿Soy nueva, te dice algo eso? - empezando a hartarse.

-Cuando llega un alumno nuevo... bueno, nunca he visto llegar a uno, pero se supone que tú ya sabes todo eso... llamémosle básico.

-Pues no, no lo se, no tengo ni idea, ¿ puedes ayudarme a aprender lo básico o no?

-Claro, claro... espérate un segundo - mirando a un lado y a otro, buscando a alguien hasta que... - ¡HENRY! Acércate, corre.

Al otro lado del pasillo un pequeño niño de no más de 10 años, se acercaba corriendo como podía entre la multitud cargando un pesado libro.

-¿Qué pasa Jeff? - sonriendo.

-Mira, te presento a... ¡no se tu nombre chica!

-Me llamo Emma, Emma Swam - dudando si contestar, no se creía que hubiese puesto su permanencia en aquel lugar en mano de dos personajes tan variopintos.

-¿Eres Emma Swam?, ¡oh si por fin has llegado! - abrazándola.

-¿Nos conocemos chico? - despegándose como podía del niño pequeño.

-Tú no me conoces pero yo si se quien eres, te ayudaré, pero no podemos permitir que la Reina Malvada te expulse del internado -susurrándola al oído - Ven, corre, ¡vamos a la biblioteca! Adiós Jeff, ¡te debo una! - despidiéndose a si de Jefferson y cogiendo de la mano a Emma arrastrándola hacia la biblioteca al tiempo que sonaba el timbre de la vuelta a las aulas.

-¿Quién narices es la Reina Malvada? Creí que aquí solo había brujas y magos... -BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR- ¡Oh mierda! Ya llego tarde a otra clase.. y tú también chico.

-No te preocupes, Mary Margaret no me castigará y en cuanto a ti... bueno, espero que no te toque ahora con mi madre sino... - rebuscando entre unos libros - ¡Aja! Aquí esta, toma - entregándole unos tochos enormes a Emma - el primero es "Historia de Storybrooke desde sus comienzos hasta hoy" y el segundo es "Runas Antiguas I" léetelos y apréndetelos de memoria mas bien, lo necesitarás. Por ahora.. yo te ayudaré, seré tus ojos en el internado. ¿Vamos a buscar tu habitación? - sonriendo a Emma esperando que ella fuese quien tomase las riendas.

-No, no yo iré solita gracias a estos libros.

-Tú misma, cuidado de no toparte con la Reina...¡bye!

-NO, eh chico, ¡espera!, necesito dejar mis cosas allí y ponerme el uniforme, y ver mi horario de una vez, a si que por favor llevame lo antes posible - cogiendo los pesados libros y siguiendo al niño pasillo abajo.

-Eso esta hecho.

-¿Has dicho que tu madre me dará clase? ¿Y eso?

-Pues porque es una de profesora, ¡que preguntas!

-¿No vas a preguntarme por mis padres, y qué piensan por haber querido venir a este lugar?

-No me hace falta, se que no tienes padres. Yo tampoco.

-¿No me ha dicho que...? - sin entender nada.

-Ella sólo me adoptó, pero no me quiere.

-Ojala una profesora aunque fuese de magia me hubiese adoptado a mi a tu edad, tienes mucha suerte chico - poniéndose algo nostálgica - Todas las noches, hasta que cumplí 11 o 12 años y me di cuenta de que no pasaría, soñaba con ese momento.

-Cuando conozcas a mi madre entenderás a que me refiero... Aunque creo que ya la conoces.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Quién es? - sintiendo verdadera curiosidad.

-Da igual, ¡hemos llegado!, este es tu cuarto Emma.

Al mismo tiempo en los pasillos...

-¡No! Es increíble que te hagan compartir habitación Belle, si tú eres la mejor en todo, con el mejor expediente... y ¿te van a meter a una novata? - profirió una chica rubia.

-No me importa Kat, quizás me venga bien tener una compañera de cuarto...

-¿Pero no has oído a Cora? La nueva alumna es un "Caso Extraordinario A"

-Yo también lo soy, me apetece poder debatir con alguien de mi nivel y destreza - intentando ponerle tacto a la frase sin conseguirlo.

-¿O sea que prefieres a la nueva que a mi por ser tonta? - enfadándose.

-No te llamé tonta, pero bueno hay ciertos temas o magia avanzada que...

-¿Sabes que te digo Belle? que eres repudiable, te las das de listilla... pero que sepas que si no fuese por mi tú no serías popular, ¡no serías nadie! y como desde este momento paso de ti... adiós, y bienvenida al mundo real, ¡estás sola Belle! - dicho esto la chica rubia llamada Katherine y su séquito se largó dejando a Belle sola en mitad del pasillo.

Justo tocó el timbre de la 2º hora, Belle no tenía ganas de ir a clase de Historia de la Magia a si que decidió hacer pellas. Se dirigía a su habitación a dejar los libros cuando...

-¿Eh? Hola, este es mi cuarto, ¿tú eres la nueva? - intentando ser amable ante la chica rubia que intentaba atarse la corbata frente al espejo.

-¡Ei! si, si soy Emma, y soy nueva como verás... - sin prestar atención a la chica que acababa de entrar, apresurándose en el nudo imposible que no conseguía atar.

-Me llamo Belle, si quieres puedo ayudarte... aunque yo que tú esperaba ya a la 3º hora, no te estas perdiendo nada interesante en Historia de la Magia, que un "Caso Extraordinario A" no se haya leído ya en cualquier libro de la biblioteca. Yo me la se de memoria y lo saben, pero me obligan a asistir a clase y hacer los exámenes igualmente - sonando algo agotada y hablando sola, dado que Emma ni la escuchaba.

-Ya, ya vamos que tú eres la empollona de clase ¿no? Que bien, a si me puedes pasar los apuntes porque yo soy un desastre - haciendo caso a la chica y desistiendo del nudo y pasando de ir a esa clase que sonaba tan muermo.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿No te sientes igual tú? Estar en un sitio donde deberían enseñarte algo y que sepas tú mas que los profesores... algunos adaptan mi entrenamiento a mi alto y exigido nivel, pero en clases como historia de la magia que es todo fechas, hechos y acontecimientos, no hay nada que adaptar...

-Vamos que tu problema es no tener que estudiar para sacar un diez y te quejas... como sois los magos superdotados por aquí de verdad hija, ¡que fuerte! - ironizando.

-¿Tú de verdad eres un "Caso Extraordinario A" o te diste un golpe de pequeña? - mirando con curiosidad a los dos libros que estaban encima de la cama de la nueva.

-Ambas, me temo - sonriéndola - en este papel al menos lo pone eso de A.

-¿Entonces por qué tienes un libro de Runas Antiguas I? Yo ya voy por runas Antiguas V y tú mínimo deberías conocer hasta el III.

-¿Hay cinco niveles para saber leer esas cosas? - abriendo la boca con cara de sorprendida.

-Eh... claro, pero descuida, en el colegio no enseñan mas que tres, el 4º y el 5º son para alumnos avanzados, o sea yo, y no se enseña, lo aprendo yo por mi cuenta - sonando defraudada y ala vez orgullosa.

-Ya veo... aun a si tienes razón, no tengo nada de extraordinario, he abierto ese libro y no entiendo nada, está escrito en árabe o yo que sé - echándose las manos a la cabeza - No se que hago aquí... llevo desde los 11 años intentando entrar y nunca había dado muestras de poseer magia en la prueba de admisión, y este año de repente soy caso A... me dijeron que con ser C bastaba para entrar pero ser A, es raro.

-Si que es raro... se supone que cualquier alumno del exterior que consiga un nivel C podrá entrar a esta escuela, pero la cruda realidad es que miles de alumnos del mundo entero que creen tener magia, hacen año tras año, esa prueba y nadie desde hace 18 años hasta que llegaste tú, que yo recuerde, había conseguido entrar, ni siendo caso A, B o incluso C, nadie. Y dices que de repente lo eres... Yo lo veo así, alguien ha falsificado tu prueba de admisión Emma Swam, tú no deberías estar aquí.

* * *

**P.D: **Espero que os guste y me dejeis muchos reviews! :D


	4. Chapter 3

Gracias por los review; Jansen y Paola! (perdón por llamarte Paula, fue un lapsus)

Bueno sigo introduciendo, porque voy metiendo personajes y tal, pero bueno, pero las tramas van dejándose ver. No os preocupeis, más o menos saldrán todos, con más o menos protagonismo... :) No se si voy bien encaminada o no, a ver como lo sigo xD

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

-Bien, hoy hemos aprendido algo del nivel de primer curso, en donde muchos de ustedes deberían estar por lo que se ve. No se puede mezclar jengibre con ópalo Hook, o explotará en tu horripilante cara y tendrás que ponerte un garfio ¡pero de careta!. A si que cuando veas a un niño de 11 años por el pasillo le preguntas por qué y me lo traes por escrito, ¡MAÑANA! - provocando la risa de los demás compañeros ante la burla del profesor - Es todo por hoy alumnos, nos vemos en la próxima clase.

Dicho esto empezó el revuelo en el aula, todos recogían sus cosas velozmente impacientes por ir a comer tras una dura mañana.

-Menos mal que no se ha acercado a mi mesa, porque yo lo he mezclado también y añadí esa cosa con cuerno y bueno, mira mi poción Belle, ¿es normal? ¿oye y porqué el imbécil ese tiene un garfio por mano? - enseñándole a Belle el mejunje de color verdoso que salía de su cuenco a la vez que la preguntaba.

-Emma es algo asqueroso y anormal - haciendo un gesto con la mano y haciendo desaparecer todo el contenido - y sobre Hook, nadie lo sabe. Te veo luego, tengo que hablar con el profesor de... algo - dicho esto, Belle recogió sus libros y se fue.

-Vale, vale... si no te necesito para ir al comedor... llevo sin comer horas y no se leer las runas antiguas de las narices, a si que si me muero de hambre, ¡sólo te lo recordaré en mi funeral! Bah, es inútil, estoy hablando sola - quitándose las gafas de topo que se tenía que poner si quería leer algo nítidamente y guardando sus cosas en la mochila.

-No, no, no te las quites, si te hacen muy sexy.

-¿Otra vez tú? Me tienes harta Hook, ya van ocho las veces que he tenido que soportarte diciendo chorradas y llevo sólo 5 horas aquí. Veo que te has enamorado.

-Más te gustaría a ti muñeca, me pones casi tanto o más que el cocodrilo - poniendo cara de asco y odio.

-¿El Sr. Gold? Sí, también tiene pinta de estar loco por ti, ala corre a declararte.

-Ya nos veremos - ignorando la conversación, que para su gusto ya no tenía gracia - me voy a comer, que yo si se como llegar al comedor ¿voy encargándote una tumba por desnutrición? jajaja. Adiós rubia - dicho eso, salieron él y su grupito riéndose de ella, claro, todos menos el introvertido de Neal, o algo así según le había dicho Belle que se llamaba. Era un chico muy raro, no se atrevía ni a mirarla y tampoco se reía de ella como sus amigos, no sabía por qué, pero se comportaba de forma rara con ella.

Guiándose de las ilustraciones del libro de la historia de aquél lugar, Emma intentó encontrar el ansiado comedor... pero era inútil, prefirió guiarse por su oído. Un comedor con niños, hartos de estar en clase...algo se les tenía que oír suponía, pero nada, ese lugar apestaba a magia, y seguro estaba insonorizado. Al menos hacía grandes avances, ya sabía como se leía el número 1 a si que sabía que en el ala oeste estaban del aula 01 al 101, era imposible que hubiese 100 clases pero, estaba claro, magia, sabía que acabaría odiando esa palabra. Mientras caminaba en su búsqueda al fondo...

-No te lo voy a repetir, deja de meter ideas absurdas a mi hijo.

-¡Es sólo un cuento Regina!

-Henry no necesita creer en cuentos de hadas en un mundo con magia, es absurdo.

-Necesita creer en algo, ser feliz.

-¿Insinúa que no hago feliz a mi hijo Mary Margaret?

-No, yo solo...

-Limítese a dar clases o lo pagará muy caro - PUM

De repente un humo morado empezó a salir de la habitación, Emma corrió a esconderse en cuanto vio salir a una de las dos mujeres que susurraba, era una mujer morena, de semblante dulce, que parecía apenada... la que había desaparecido por arte de magia tenía que ser la bruja de la que Henry hablaba que tenía por madre.

-Eh, ¡hola! - acercándose a la mujer - Estoy perdida, ¿podría indicarme como ir al comedor?

-Hola... - secándose unas lágrimas - por supuesto, pero ¿eres nueva?, no me suena tu cara - con un tono dulce, sonriendo a Emma algo forzada, sin conseguir olvidar la conversación de antes.

-Si, me llamo Emma Swam, encantada... - no sabía por qué pero al estrechar la mano a esa mujer Emma sintió un escalofrío, ¿la conocería de antes? Se la veía tan cándida, con una mirada tan limpia, con esa dulzura al hablar... definitivamente hubiese hecho lo que hubiese hecho no podría ser algo malo, esa otra bruja llamada Regina no tenía razón, seguro.

-Yo me llamo Mary Margaret. Ven, acompáñame, yo te guió.

-¿No vas a preguntarme y como no, juzgarme por no leer los cartelitos de las puertas? - temerosa por otra reprimenda.

-No, no, por supuesto que no, eres nueva, es lógico.

-¿Pero...? - sin saber que replicar.

-Si estás aquí es porque en tu interior se esconde una pequeña bruja en potencia, y este lugar te enseñará a potenciarlo, nadie nace enseñado, y aquí se viene a aprender, no te preocupes - sonriéndole a Emma de nuevo

- Muchas gracias - sólo la salieron esas dos palabras de agradecimiento, por primera vez alguien la comprendía, y no la decía lo que tenía que saber o no. Estaba claro que la pobre mujer era demasiado buena, y se equivocada con Emma pero la había hecho sentir bien, sin duda. Emma había llegado a ese lugar con el propósito de no hacer amigos, pero la tal Mary Margaret se dejaba querer, y además apenas tendría 25 años si llegaba, definitivamente ella no podría ser su madre, así que aceptaría su ayuda.

-Aquí esta, bienvenida al comedor de Storybrooke. No te preocupes por el desastre - refiriéndose a la comida volando - es normal... luego un simple giro de muñeca y queda todo como los chorros del oro. La mesa de tu curso estará al fondo, busca a tus compañeros, y bienvenida Emma, si necesitas alguna vez algo, búscame.

Dicho esto, Mary Margaret desapareció. Emma aun tardó unos segundos en recobrar la conciencia, estaba como en una nube, nunca ningún adulto la había tratado así... no sabía expresar como se sentía cuando... ¡PLASH! Un trozo de carne se estampó contra su cara, provocando que inmediatamente Emma se girase hacía el agresor; que como no era Hook. Emma estaba harta, y no pensaba dejarse pisar, nunca lo había hecho y no iba a ser menos ahora.

-¡Eres un imbécil niñato! Y me tienes muy harta, ¡voy a partirte la cara! - dicho esto, Emma se dirigió hacia la mesa de los de su curso dispuesta a pegarle un puñetazo pero justo cuando iba a dárselo...

-Aquí se usa la magia, no se dan puñetazos ¡basta! - al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba unas palabras a la vez que movía las manos provocando que Emma se levantase del suelo unos metros - Si tan valiente te crees, rétame a un duelo rubia.

-¡CUANDO ME BAJES DE AQUÍ TE VOY A...! -pataleando y poniéndose roja ante las risas de todo el comedor - Esta bien... acepto ese reto, ¡niñato! - precipitándose en el suelo, golpeándose al caer.

-A sí me gusta, a ver si es verdad que eres un "Caso Extraordinario A" - alejándose con todo su séquito de amigos.

-¡NO! Emma ¿qué has hecho? - ayudándola a levantarse - ¿Estás bien?

-Si, no necesito tu ayuda - levantándose sola.

-Emma, hace unas horas no sabías leer las puertas, dudo que sepas lanzar hechizos ahora.

-¿Eras Jefferson no?

-Si. Veo que te acuerdas de mi nombre... - sonrojándose.

-Pues ¡métete en tus asuntos Jefferson! - y tras esto, enfadada y con mucha rabia contenida, todo el hambre que tenía hace unos minutos desapareció. No tenía ni idea de hechizos, pero no iba a permitir que el gracioso de la clase la tomase con ella, se haría respetar, como siempre había hecho desde que tenía uso de razón.

* * *

**P.D:** Si lo leeis y os gusta, dejadme un review porfis! ^^


	5. Chapter 4

Gracias por los reviews Paola, Nicole y Jansen.v ! :D

Lo de Jeff como alumno se ve en el capitulo 1 creo, y enuna conversación de Belle se menciona, creo recordar, que Cora es profesora, si. Me alegro de que os este gustando, atención a este capítulo hay algo bastante importante jeje

Y aparecen nuevos personajes!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

En su habitación...

-¿Pero como se te ha ocurrido retar a Hook? - Mientras escribía algo en un libro que parecía su diario.

-No, el me retó a mi, me subió por los aires, y no me dejó darle el puñetazo que se merece - tumbada en la cama, intentando aprender a fuerzas las runas antiguas.

-Emma me ha quedado claro que no tienes ni idea de magia, que estás aquí por error, sinceramente, pero no me importa, pienso hacer de ti una verdadero Caso A, pero necesito tiempo, y metiéndote en líos no me ayudas - soltando la pluma y mirandola.

-Mira guapa, si no te hubieses largado a no se donde, y me hubieses dejado sola, no hubiese pasado nada, a si que no finjas que te importo cuando me acabas de conocer - manteniéndola la mirada.

-Oye, baja esos humos, intento ayudar, no sabía que necesitabas una niñera o me hubiese quedado, también tengo mi vida ¿sabes?

-Si, si, se ve que tienes una vida súper ocupada, vamos, tienes tantos amigos que me cuesta recordar sus nombres... ah perdón Belle, ¡no me has presentado a nadie!

-¿Sabes que Emma? Prefiero no tener amigos y saber defenderme si me retan, yo al menos se magia y estoy aquí por algo, ¿pero tú? Ni sabes magia, ni tienes amigos. Con mi ayuda creí que podrías durar aquí algo... ¿pero sin ella? ¡Te doy dos días! Los dos que quedan para el duelo, y tenlo por seguro que perderás. Hook será un necio en pociones, pero no en duelos de magia, me temo que es incluso mejor que yo - largándose de la habitación malhumorada.

-Joder, Belle, espera... - dando un puñetazo a la pared - Genial, para dos amigos que tenía les he mandado a los dos a la mierda, encima el payaso este me ganará y verán que no tengo nada de extraordinario y la víbora de la directora me expulsará y para colmo aun no averigüé quienes son mis padres, que es a lo que vine a este sitio de locos. Genial Emma, date un pin, eres un puto desastre - tumbándose en la cama, evitando llorar pero sin poder impedirlo.

Sentada en el patio mientras miraba al horizonte, no sabía que hacer. La chica le daba pena, y tenía razón, no tenía amigas, si alguna vez las había tenido era por interés, porque querían que les ayudase a hacer los deberes o un trabajo. Se sentía sola, muy sola, bueno no tanto, pero eso era algo prohibido y... No, no podía permitir que la expulsasen.

-Hola Belle, ¿estás bien? - acercándose una chica pelirroja y sentándose a su lado.

-Ah, eres tu Ruby, No te vi venir - sonriéndola, quizás si que tenía una amiga.

-Antes mientras servía a los pequeños e visto la que ha liado la nueva, dicen que es tu compañera de cuarto ¿no?

-Ah si, Emma... hoy todo gira en torno a ella, y al duelo con Hook.

-Yo no sabré mucho de magia, pero esa chica sabe menos... tienes que ayudarla Belle.

-¡Lo intento! De veras que lo intento pero es inútil, es una cabezota que no quiere ayuda, y una arrogante.

-Pero es la única de tu clase que te habla.

-Si, eso si, es la única amiga de verdad que podría tener en este lugar.

-Aparte de mi, no seré alumna, pero sabes que me tienes para lo que quieras, de verdad - abrazándola. Ruby era la camarera, y ayudaba a su abuelita en la cocina, pero no tenía el don de la magia, a si que no asistía a clase. Ella y August eran dos bichos raros para los demás chavales, pero a Belle no le importaba y siempre la había tratado como a una igual, sin superioridad, y por eso, la consideraba su amiga y pensaba ayudarla con la nueva - ¿Sabes? Creo que deberíamos pedirle ayuda al profesor de Duelo.

-Pero es que duelo no se imparte en 7º curso.

-No importa, David es tan... tan... apuesto - suspirando - seguro que nos ayuda.

-¡Ruby despierta! - riéndose - Si, supongo que a David podemos pedírselo como favor que ayude a Emma con lo básico para batirse en duelo... encima va a ser un duelo muy aclamado, los imbéciles de los amigos de Hook ya están colgando carteles por ahí.

-Si, ya lo vi, ¿te refieres a esos en donde aplastan a Emma, literalmente? - haciendo alusión a los carteles en donde se veía a una Emma aplastada por una roca gigante, a modo de ironía.

-No hay tiempo que perder, corramos a buscar a David pues.

-Yo no puedo, tengo que ir a ayudar a mi abuela a preparar la merienda... un asco de trabajo, pero... Si veo a August le diré que te busque y te ayude ¿vale? Luego nos vemos.

-Perfecto, muchas gracias amiga - sonriendo a Ruby que salía corriendo para las cocinas.

Toc, toc.

-Adelante - levantándose de la cama, nerviosa, sin saber quien podía llamar a la puerta de su habitación. Belle entraba sin llamar, lógicamente.

-Hola, ¿eres Emma verdad? - sonriendo un chico muy apuesto en la puerta.

-Si, ¿te conozco? No me suenas de clase - sonriendo sin poder evitarlo ante lo guapo que era.

-Jaja, normal, soy profesor - devolviéndola la sonrisa.

-Vaya - decepcionada - que profesores más jóvenes hay aquí, se nota que hay magia.

-No se a que profesores habrás conocido, me sentiré mal si me estás comparando con el Sr. Gold - siguiéndola la broma.

-No, no, simplemente que... nada. No lo decía por él precisamente, bueno, ¿quería algo profesor?

-Ah si, mi nombre es David e imparto las clases de duelo. Han venido antes unos amigos tuyos a pedirme que te ayude con ese famoso duelo del que todos hablan de Hook contra ti. Estas clases sólo se dan los tres primeros años, pero como eres nueva, haré una excepción y te daré unas clases extras particulares, además ya es hora de que alguien gané a mi mejor alumno, y tú tienes potencial, seguro. - poniéndose algo más serio.

-A si que es verdad que Hook es el mejor - tragando saliva.

-Digamos que tiene un don natural, porque no recuerdo que prestase demasiada atención en clase, pero se le da bien, creo que es la única asignatura. Eres la nueva, por fin un alumno nuevo, y un "Caso Extraordinario A" seguro que lo harás genial.

-Ese es el problema, soy un caso A que no sabe ni sonarse los mocos mediante magia.

-Ese truco yo tampoco lo sé, cuando lo aprendas ven a contármelo - provocando la risa a Emma. Era raro, el segundo profesor que encontraba por casualidad, y era tan simpático, parecía que no había términos medios, y encima tan joven... no, otro que no podría ser su padre, encima era agradable y quería ayudarla.

-¿Y qué amigos dices que te han dicho que necesito un poco de ayuda pues?

Belle, August, ¿dónde estáis? - gritando en el patio una Ruby desesperada - Será posible, otra vez me han dejado de lado, agh.

Sólo por el bosque, sin hacer caso a los gritos de su amiga Ruby , August seguía su camino. Cada vez tenía más claro que la nueva era "ella". Hace unas horas cuando se había encontrado con "ella" por casualidad estaba tan perdida que... era imposible, pero desde que hacía media hora Belle le había dicho el nombre de aquella chica, lo tenía claro. Miró el reloj y empezó a correr, llegaba tarde a su encuentro, y si le pillaban en el bosque...

-Llegas tarde August - digo una voz varonil

-He estado algo ocupado, lo siento tío.

-¿Ya la viste? Es ella ¿verdad?

-Sí, Emma Swam, está claro.

-¿Y tú crees que lo saben?

-No, no creo, nadie recuerda lo que pasó hace 18 años, y actúan como que fuese una novata. Sólo tú y yo recordamos, y es porque no llegamos aquí como los demás y lo sabes.

-Cada día que pasa tengo más miedo que me descubran y...

-Sólo una persona sabe del pasado de los habitantes del internado, y esa persona es quien haya lanzado la maldición, y no le interesamos lo más mínimo se ve.

-Esa persona sabrá quienes somos pero nosotros no quien es él o ella, ni si sabe que Emma ha llegado. ¡Estamos en peligro tío!

-Está claro que alguien más lo sabe, alguien la trajo aquí justo ahora, a vísperas de que cumpla los 18, tuvo que ser un profesor seguro.

-Un profesor distinto al que lanzó la maldición, en eso estamos de acuerdo August, ¿pero quién?

* * *

**P.D:** Si lo leisteis y quereis saber como continua, ponedme un review con lo que os pareció, para bien o para mal! :D


	6. Chapter 5

Gracias por los review Jansen.v, Paola, y Nicole! :D

Me alegra que penseis que esta interesante, espero no decepcionar todo... bueno, no se si seguir las cosas tla cual son en OUAT o alterar algo, no se sabe por tanto quien lanzo la maldición ahhhhhh :P y Nicole, "tío" es una expresión mas bien, entre colegas y tal, no es que sea su tío por ámbito familiar :)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5:**

-Entonces ¿dices que ya no quiere ser nuestra amiga?

-Al menos mía no, me ha dicho que me meta en mis asuntos, pero no tengo nada que hacer - apenado.

-Ah, ¿no es una ironía?, a mi me trato bien, pero supongo que fue por interés - poniéndose triste también.

-No, Henry, contigo es distinta, seguro que tú si le caes bien, yo no.

-Jeff hay que ir a hablar con ella, a ayudarla con el duelo. Hook nunca ha perdido ninguno.

-¿Y vamos a ayudarla a vencerle tú y yo? Somos dos enanos.

-Yo se muchas cosas sobre este Internado, y tú vas a 6º, tampoco eres tan pequeño. Algo podremos hacer.

- Gracias por ser mi único amigo, no necesitamos a una chica en nuestro grupo - enfadado.

-Seguro que te pide perdón cuando la veas, Emma es buena, estoy seguro. No te pongas triste. Jeff, ¿donde vas? - sin entender porque se iba corriendo en la otra dirección.

-¿Otra vez hablando con el bicho raro hijo? - sentándose a su lado, la mujer que acababa de intimidar al chico.

-Ah, mamá - con aceptación - eres tú - entendiendo por que se había ido corriendo Jefferson.

-¿Esperabas a alguien más cariño?

-No, no, claro. Nadie se acerca a mi por ser el hijo de la directora, sólo Jefferson es mi amigo, y te tiene pánico, a si que...

-Ya empezamos Henry, yo no le he hecho nada, pero es un bicho raro, todo el mundo lo sabe, y prefiero que tengas amigos de tu curso Henry, y más normales.

-Pues sabes qué, lo que pasa es que los niños de mi curso no quieren jugar conmigo por ser el hijo de la directora, por eso tengo amigos mayores, y pienso seguir siendo su amigo porque es el único que me habla, aunque te tenga miedo - enfadándose y subiendo el tono.

- Pues al menos podrías buscarte otros amigos mayores más "normales" que te enseñen algo...

-Pues para que lo sepas me he hecho amigo de la chica nueva, Emma, es muy simpática, y le caigo bien.

-Ah, si, la Srta. Swam, hace amigos demasiado rápido - ironizando - En dos días tiene un duelo y acaba de llegar, no es una buena influencia, y es mayor para ti, no me refería a ella como nuevos amigos.

-¡Me da igual! Ella no te tiene miedo, y es mi amiga sin importarle que seas una bruja malvada.

-Vamos Henry, exageras, ser el hijo de la directora no es tan grave - agarrándole por el brazo mientras intentaba huir de ella, soltándole finalmente y dejándole correr. Regina era verdad que no era muy amigable, y que abusaba de su cargo un poco, e intimidaba quizás a los alumnos e incluso a algunos profesores, pero entre otras razones lo hacía porque exigía disciplina, y para tener controlado a todos, pero con Henry, con Henry era distinta, él sacaba su lado más dulce y nunca sería capaz de tratarle mal, pero el niño no era capaz de ver más allá de lo que opinaban los demás en el colegio. Estaba muy harta, hasta una alumna nueva le arrebataba a su hijo nada más llegar, pensaba dejarle muy claro las cosas a esa niña y no tardando.

/

-No, no Emma, levanta más el brazo, y dilo de corazón.

-Es inútil, no se hacer magia y punto.

-Es raro, la verdad, deberías poder conjurar un Confundus sin problemas.

-No tengo ni idea David, hago lo que me dices pero... no sale nada.

-Está bien, esta bien, no podemos saltarnos las clases teóricas, está claro, empezaremos por lo básico, ¿sabes que es un hechizo?

-¿Cómo? No soy tan tonta.

-Pues dime la definición.

-No me la se tal cual... pero vamos, no creo que la teoría me ayude a ganar un duelo precisamente.

-Es básica para entender su funcionamiento, más tarde vendrán los hechizos, ¿conoces alguno?

-Nada más los que me estado enseñando tú ahora...

-Emma, ¿nunca habías leído sobre la magia?

-Pues no, que manía con que tengo que leer sobre todo.

-¿Qué examen de admisión hiciste? ¿No había parte práctica? - sin entender nada.

- No, sólo era un test - cansada de que la tomaran por cortita.

-¿Un test? ¿Quién narices realiza esas pruebas?

-¡Yo que se! - poniéndose nerviosa - Le agradezco que quiera ayudarme pero no valgo, todos se darán cuenta en dos días, y me expulsarán, ya está. Lo tengo asumido.

-Óyeme una cosa Emma Swam, nunca ningún alumno ha salido de mis clases extras sin saber lo básico de un duelo, a si que, continúa practicando.

-Es la hora de cenar, ni comí con todo este asunto del duelo, y me muero de cansancio, ¿No hay algún truco para hacer aparecer un pollo asado? - riéndose.

-Jajaja, si pudiésemos crear cualquier cosa de la nada... hombre, por poder... pero nadie me temo está tan avanzado, no de alumnos, y menos un profesor como yo, que sólo sabe desarmar a su oponente...

/

-¿Te vio alguien venir?

-Eh... creo que no, pero aun que así fuese, ¿que importa? - acercándose a la mesa del despacho y dejando sus libros.

-Importa Belle, y mucho, eres una alumna y encima menor.

-En pocos meses cumpliré 18 años, además no hacemos nada malo, sólo me ayudas con unas clases extras, quiero aprender más, y en este sitio no me enseñan nada que no sepa ya.

-Se que eres muy inteligente, y quieres saber más, pero alguien podría difundir un rumor y pensar equivocadamente.

-No sea tonto profesor, estamos solos, no hay nadie, relájese - acercándose a él más y más - No se preocupe, esto sigue siendo nuestro secreto Sr. Gold, nunca le traicionaría.

* * *

**P.D:** Si me leeis, y os ha gustado, dejadme un review porfis :3

Y siento si salen seguidas las escenas, no se porque no me deja poner los 3 asteriscos a veces, optaré por otra cosa :S


	7. Chapter 6

Gracias por los reviews Paola, Nicole y Jansen! ^^ Os lo agradezco mucho, no fallais nunca jeje a ver sis e anima alguien más a leerme y comentar que le parece!

Si, soy española, asi que si alguna expresión no la entiendes, no dudes en preguntar jeje Y bueno, a saber que pasa con los personaje,s obvio algo variarán de los prototipos de la serie, y en cosas fundamentales como quien es la madre, quien lanzó la maldición.. todo puede pasar. Sono a rumbelle, ummmm puede ;)

Y si, el anterior capítulo me quedó algo corto en comparación, lo siento.

Hoy toca un poco de amor... ¿definitivo? jajaja ¡no!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6:**

-Mañana es el duelo, ¿nerviosa? David me comentó por el pasillo que al menos ya sabes hacer chispas - riéndose.

-A mi no me hace gracia, apenas avanzo... esos hechizos que lanzo son nivel de párvulos... ¡voy a morir!

-Oh venga Emma, no exageres, David dice que en 2 días has avanzo muchísimo, y aun queda la sesión de esta tarde. No pienso perdérmela.

-Ya, ya... mucho mencionas tú a David ¿eh? No voy a negar que este bueno pero... ¡es un profe tía!

-¿QUÉ? ¿no insinuarás que...? Oh no, obvio no me gusta David... es sólo muy simpático, me cae bien.

-Belle, puedes contármelo... se que te traes un rollo raro con alguien, los de clase pasan de ti... solo me queda que sea un profesor o... ¡es August! Ya está, te he pillado, no me lo niegues ¿eh?

-Jajaja, August sólo es mi amigo, vas muy desencaminada, y vamos acaba de atarte la corbata que llegamos tarde a desayunar.

-Oh venga, somos amigas, ¡cuéntamelo! Yo aun no he fichado a ninguno, pero cuando eso, serás la primera en saberlo.

-Emma es que no hay nadie, en serio.

-Y donde vas cuando desapareces ¿eh?

-Eso son cosas mías - poniéndose seria, y saliendo de la habitación harta de tener que esperar a la tardona de su amiga.

-Eh, eh vamos, no te enfades, que ya voy, ¡ Belle, que me pierdo! - saliendo de la habitación con los lazos de los zapatos desdados con tal de alcanzar a Belle, cuando... PUM

-¡Por dios! Tenga más cuidado señorita - apartándose el pelo de la cara, tras el choque con la chica rubia sin fijarse en quien era hasta que... - ¡Oh no! como no, es usted - con tono amargo.

Emma en cualquier otra situación hubiese saltado de manera grotesca y estaría repartiendo puñetazos, pero antes de saber si era chico o chica el engendro que la había golpeado, vio que más bien era una bruja y no cualquier bruja, se quedó muda.

-L-o s-i-e-n-t-o - murmurando entrecortadamente.

-Yo también lo siento, vaya forma de comenzar el día...

-No la vi señora directora. Tenía prisa por no llegar tarde a clase y eso...

-Si se atase usted los cordones no tropezaría al ir corriendo, además, ¿no ha leído las normas? Esta prohibido correr por los pasillos, me temo que tendré que castigarla... ummm si, esta tarde a las 5 en mi despacho.

-¡NO!

-¿Cómo dice? - mirándola más despectivamente que hace cinco minutos, si se podía mirar peor a alguien.

-Es que esta tarde no puedo, tengo una clase extra y...

-Pues aplace su clase extra, ¿o va a venir dicho profesor a llevarme la contraria?

-Lo dudo... digo no, no, claro, pero, ¿no podría castigarme mañana? - casi suplicándola, lo nunca visto en Emma, hasta ella se sorprendía.

-Habérselo pensado antes de infringir las normas, como llegue un minuto más tarde... habrá consecuencias - Y dicho esto, con cara de satisfacción Regina continuó su camino con una sonrisa de victoria, ahora la tal Emma sabría que con Regina no se puede ganar, le importaba muy poco ese estúpido duelo, estaba harta, día si, día también se celebraba uno, ¿qué tenía ese de especial?.

/

-Oh venga tío, sólo te pido que no celebres el duelo, o que te dejes ganar...

-¿Estas tonto Neal? Esa rubia se rió de mi, creyó que podía pegarme.. ja.

-Tú llevabas todo el día metiéndote con ella... ¿qué esperabas?

-Me gusta tener a las damas a mis pies.

-Hook, tú y yo somos colegas ¿no?

-Claro, pero tronco, esto no me lo pidas. Hay mil rubias que están buenas, fíjate en otra.

-No es eso, es... más importante.

-¿Más importante que querer tirártela? Neal, o me lo cuentas o...

-Hook, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, confía en mi y pasa del duelo.

-Quedaría de cobarde ante una niñata, eso nunca.

-Pues déjate ganar.

-¿Por la nueva? No sabe ni lanzar un Confundus tío.. vamos hombre, va a ser un espectáculo verla mantenerse en pie.

-Es un Caso Extraordinario A, te va a ganar...

-¿Ganarme? Nadie me ha ganado nunca en un duelo, y esa menos, si no sabe ni ir al comedor por sí sola.

-Por eso, lo mejor es que no asistas al duelo, nadie ganará.

-Y quedaré de cobarde y perderé mi estatus, ¡no te va! ¿Neal de verdad te mola tanto, que no quieres que la haga ningún rasguño?

-Si, ¿vale? ¡ESTOY ENAMORADO DE ELLA! - saliendo corriendo de la habitación dejando a Hook con la boca abierta.

/

-Bien, hoy empezaremos a leer las mentes, e intentar hipnotizar a nuestro oponente. Decir que si conseguís causarle un leve dolor de cabeza ya será mucho, es un arte desconocido, que es muy difícil de dominar. No hay hechizo preciso, pero el saberse librar de ello es muy importante...

-Ojalá supiese hipnotizar, haría que Regina se tirase por un puente.

-Emma, no lo pienses mas, David dijo que no le importaba practicar contigo después de la cena.

-Se supone que íbamos a estar toda la tarde, y también después de cenar y ahora... Belle, tú que eres tan lista, ¿sabes hipnotizar?

-¡No! Nadie sabe, ¿no escuchas a Cora? La magia no nos da todo lo que buscamos, sería muy fácil sino... este arte de la oclumancia es... es digamos algo oscuro. No funciona como hipnosis tampoco, no se, la verdad no se por que lo mete en el temario, Cora es demasiado extraña.

-Extraña y vieja ¿no se va a jubilar nunca?

-Jaja nadie sabe su edad, pero vamos, siempre está igual, seguro que hace hechizos para mantenerse en el tiempo. ¿Sabes de quien es madre?

-¿No me digas que algún alumno desgraciado la tiene por madre? ¿Y quién es el padre? Pobre hombre...

-No, Em, ¡que abulta! - abreviando el nombre a drede de forma amigable - es la madre de Regina, la directora.

-¿QUÉ?

-Señoritas, si no van a prestar atención, cierren la boca. O tendré que leer sus mentes a ver que es eso tan interesante de lo que hablan - quedándose mirando a la nueva de forma inquisitiva. A Cora le resultaba extrañamente familiar, y no sabía por qué.

* * *

**P.D: Espero que os haya gustado... reviews please! =)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Gracias por leerme y ponerme un review; Paola, Nicole y Jansen =)**

Bueno como visteis las swamqueen comienza a tener acción, a ver que pasa, lo de Neal bueno es muy mono y me gusta con Emma pero... jaja a ver que pasa xD Seguirán avanzando las tramas, porque el rollo del duelo en el próximo capítulo terminará, a ver que pasa. Lo siento si este capi me quedó algo corto y tiene poca trama.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7:**

-¿Qué clase tenemos ahora Belle? - sin entender que ponía en lo que se supone era el horario.

-Pues vas a tener tu primera clase de transformaciones me temo...

-Tiene pinta de ser divertido. ¿Puedo transformar a Hook en una piedra?

-Si, digo ¡no!, el problema es el profesor que lo imparte, no va a agradarte nada...

-No puede ser peor que Cora, agh...

-Es casi igualita.

Tras decir esto, el intercambio de horas se produjo, Cora recogió sus bártulos y se dispuso a salir, a diferencia con otros cambios de hora, nadie se movió, y la razón era porque el siguiente profesor estaba ya en el umbral de la puerta, puntual como siempre, esperando. Fue ágil, rápido, si ni siquiera mirarse, tan solo un buenos días, a modo de formalidad, se escuchó. Para la clase era normal, esa mañana era la más mortal de todas, y ya estaban acostumbrados. Sin embargo Emma, tras descubrir que eran madre e hija, no alcanzaba a comprender esa frialdad. Estaba claro que transformaciones no iba a ser divertido, pero total, tampoco pensaba quedarse, que la iba a pasar, ¿una hora más de castigo? La compensaría practicando ahora.

-Emma, ¿qué haces? no recojas - susurrando.

-Pienso saltarme esta clase, total, ya estoy castigada, y mañana moriré en el duelo, a si que no hay más días para ser castigada, no me importa correr el riesgo. Tengo que practicar.

-Pero Regina...

-No la tengo miedo, que va a hacerme, ¿ obligarme a quedarme en clase mediante un hechizo reductor?

-Te mandará a las mazmorras...

-¿Ese es su castigo? Pues quizás eso me ayude a evitar el duelo de mañana, creí que era más severa, bah - levantando la mirada y fijándosela en las dos pupilas negras de la mujer que no pensaba dar a torcer su brazo y pestañear - Hasta luego Belle.

-¿Le ocurre algo señorita Swam? - mirando a la susodicha que se había levantado y dirigía a la puerta.

-Me encuentro horriblemente mal, y me disponía a ir a la enfermería, sin causar revuelo alguno, profesora - sonando convincente.

-Bien, un compañero suyo le acompañará y se encargará de traerme el diagnóstico del Dr. Whale. No, señorita French, no será usted, se que detesta perder clase. Tú, Cassidy, acompañe a la señorita Swam - señalando directamente al chico de la esquina del fondo, el cual estaba algo retraído como de costumbre, y al oírlo se quedó más perplejo aún.

/

En el pasillo...

-Hola, no nos han presentado, se que tú eres uno de los payasos que ríe las gracias a Hook, Neal ¿verdad? yo soy Emma Swam - acercándole la mano, a modo de saludo.

-Se quien eres - sin extender la mano.

-Ya, bueno... el caso es que necesito pedirte un favor.

-Lo que tú quieras.

-No estoy enferma, no voy a la enfermería, a si que di lo que te de la gana a Regina, pero déjame 5 minutos para huir, a la, adiós chaval.

-¿Dónde vas? - haciendo que la chica se diese la vuelta.

-No es asunto tuyo. Mira, puedes perderte por ahí un rato y luego volver a clase, y la dices que he hecho pellas, no me importa, pero lárgate ¿si?

-No voy a delatarte Emma, no podría.

-¿Eres un cobarde? ¿o es que odias mentir? Encima tendrás escrúpulos - ironizando - En cualquier caso me da igual, gracias, y ya está.

No sabía porque pero se encontraba muy incómoda ante esa situación. Nunca había hablado con ese chico pero el hacerlo le resultaba complicado, era como que ya le conociese en parte, y su forma de actuar... era amigo del imbécil de Hook, lo lógico era que fuese corriendo a chivarse, con el propósito de fastidiar a Emma pero no, actuaba todo lo contrario a como Emma se lo hubiese imaginado, y eso la mosqueaba, mucho.

-No tienes que saltarte clases para practicar, no va a ver duelo.

-¿QUÉ? - sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-No pienso permitir a Hook que te destroce, y por tanto te echen. Eres especial, tienes que estar aquí, y a sí será - dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y desapareció misteriosamente dejando a Emma sin habla.

/

En mitad del patio solo, aburrido, sin nada que hacer mientras los demás niños jugaban, Henry pensaba en el duelo, sabía que Emma tenía potencial y ganaría, pero y si no era así... no quería que la echasen, era la única persona con la que podía hablar y sentirse bien. Apenas la conocía pero ya la adoraba, para él era la hermana mayor que nunca tuvo, o quizás incluso la veía como una madre. Si, no podía permitir que la hiriesen, tenía que evitar ese duelo a toda costa, pero no sabía como...

-¿Qué haces aquí tan sólo querido?

-Abuela, hola - saludando sin muchas ganas.

-¿Te preocupa algo Henry?

-Si.. bueno, no.

-Sabes que si puedo hacer algo por ti sólo tienes que pedírmelo, no tiene ni por que enterarse Regina.

-Es que... no se si podrás ayudarme.

-Yo puedo hacer cualquier cosa, sólo pídemela, eres mi nieto, es lógico que te tenga algo de enchufe - guiñándole un ojo.

-No quiero que se celebre el duelo de mañana, si habría alguna forma de que no se celebrase...

-Te preocupa la chica nueva... es la nueva caso A, está bien que se pruebe a si mísma, seguro no deja indiferente a nadie.

-¡No! Es pésima en duelo, y Hook va a machacarla, y mi madre lo usará de excusa para echarla, le cae fatal...

-Ya, me di cuenta de la tensión que tienen.. hasta me he enterado de que la castigó en la tarde, que malvada, no la deja ni practicar en su última tarde aquí.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Emma no se irá, no lo permitiré!

-Henry, si en verdad es un error que este aquí pues...

-¡NO ES NINGUN ERROR ABUELA! - saliendo corriendo, no sabía como pero lo solucionaría, Emma se quedaría.

* * *

**P.D: Si te ha gustado, ponme un review porfi!**


	9. Chapter 8

Gracias Paola, Nicole!

Se que dice que ya terminaría la trama duelo, pero se me alargaba mucho el capi y bueno es un fic, una trama puede durar mil capítulos jaja hay que mantener la tensión, además como intento colgar cada poco tiempo, ¡no os preocupéis! Aun asó creo que este capi gustará por la escena primera jejeje

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8:**

-¿Ha entendido bien?

-Perfectamente señora directora - con tono de grabadora.

-Quiero las 1000 copias en mi mesa en una hora. Y si falta un solo punto, subiremos a 2000.

-¿Tengo que hacer algo más?

-Si, callarse la boca y trabajar.

Y dicho esto, Regina volvió a su confortable sillón y se puso sus gafas de cerca disponiéndose a leer un alto montón de aburridos papeles. Emma con la pluma en su mano derecha, no había ni copiado la primera letra, cuando se distrajo en observar a la mujer. Atenta, sin cambiar de semblante Regina se encontraba sumergida en sus papeles sin prestar atención a lo que hiciese Emma, le daba igual con tal que en una hora tuviese las copias hechas; "No debo correr por los pasillo porque puedo provocar encuentros desastrosos con otros miembros del colegio, como en este caso ha ocurrido con la señora directora" Pasaron quince minutos y Emma tan sólo llevaba medio folio escrito, no iba contando o enumerando las veces que lo copiaba pero sabía que no llevaba más de veinte. No sabía por que no podía evitar mirar a Regina con curiosidad, como desempeñaba su repelente trabajo como si fuese una obligación; lee documento, firma documento, clasifica documento, coge otro documento. En definitiva, algo muy tedioso, que no entendía. Era un colegio de magia, ¿ por qué la gente no la emplearía para todo? Emma estaba segura que cualquier alumno sabía el hechizo pertinente para hacer las copias por arte de magia, pero ella... ella no sabía nada y Regina parecía conocer esa información y ni la había advertido de que no usase la magia. Decidió escribir para acabar el castigo pronto, estaba harta y no quería que la directora se saliese con la suya. En el ambiente sólo se oía el rasgar de la pluma de Emma a una velocidad incalculable, y sólo quedaba media hora. Regina satisfecha levantó la cabeza, poco antes Emma la había bajado. No sabía por qué pero estaba orgullosa de ejercer su autoridad, siempre lo estaba pero en aquella ocasión, con aquella joven, la victoria era más satisfactoria.

-He terminado - con cara de júbilo.

-Bien - mirando su reloj, en el fondo sabía que terminaría a tiempo - tiene cinco minutos para reponerse y empezaremos el segundo castigo.

-¿Segundo castigo? Que yo sepa sólo se me acusa de correr por los pasillos.

-Bueno, según a quién preguntes. Aún no me ha traído el justificante médico de esta mañana, y veo que ya tiene buen aspecto.

-Al final no era nada grave. Pero, aun así, creo recordar que quien tenía que traer mi informe era Cassidy, hable con él.

-Ya lo he hecho y no me lo ha entregado, ni si quiera a comentado nada al respecto, está claro que intentaba encubrirte, él también está castigado.

-No le veo copiando aquí.

-Bueno para él tenía otro trabajito.

/

-Esto es deprimente, ¿desde cuando tengo niñera? No lo entiendo si Emma también está castigada, ¿por qué me pone a Neal a vigilarme? Es amigo de Hook, me cae mal.

-No lo sé Henry, será para que seas amigo suyo, como quiere que tengas amigos normales...

-Pero Neal es mayor, mi madre no quiere que tenga amigos mayores. Jefferson tú también le caes mal y no eres tan mayor... ¿qué tiene él de diferente?

-Qué es normal. Y no lo des más vueltas, esto será para fastidiar a Emma, cuando se entere de que sólo la castiga a ella copiando en su despacho...

-Eso si que es raro, mi madre nunca mete a alumnos en su despacho, les manda a quitar chicles de los pupitres, limpiar los baños o si es muy grave a las mazmorras, pero ¿copiar una frase 1000 veces y en su despacho? ¡En la vida!

-Ya... lo hará para que Emma se habitúe aquí o tal... es tarde Henry, tengo deberes y a ti te estará esperando tu niñera - riéndose.

/

-¿CÓMO? - enfadadísima.

-Que en la vida, Regina, ha castigado a alguien haciendo copias y menos en su despacho, y en su presencia.

-Ya te había entendido la primera vez Belle, lo que pasa es que no comprendo por que yo recibo peor trato, joder, sólo porque soy la novata se ríe demi hasta la directora ¿no? ¡Estoy harta!

-Emma yo creo que estás malinterpretándolo...

-Ahora si, explícate, por que no se a donde quieres llegar.

-Pues que está claro que Regina tiene algún interés oculto en ti. El odio que te tiene es irracional, algo la habrás hecho, quizás antes de venir aquí no lo se.

-Yo a esa tipa no la he hecho nada, pero como siga tratándome desfavorablemente se acordará de mi. Acompáñame, tengo que buscar a David para mis lecciones de duelo... aun tenemos un rato antes del toque de queda.

/

-Bien, ¿qué quieres hacer chico?

-Nada.

-¿Te ayudo con los deberes?

-¡No!

-¿Jugamos a la play?

-¡Tampoco!

-Mira chaval, me estas hartando, yo no quiero estar aquí tampoco, tu madre me obliga, es mi castigo por no ser un chivato... joder.

-Y yo chaval, tampoco quiero que un imbécil me haga de niñera.

-Pues te aguantas, tengo que estar aquí hasta las 00:00. No lo entiendo, ¿ por qué no puedes dormir con tus compañeros en una habitación normal?

-Por que mi madre quiere que viva con ella.

-Ya veo..esto parece un palacio, habitación propia, baño para ti solo, salón...

-Si podría dormiría compartiendo habitación y baño con mis compañeros de clase, quizás así dejarían de marginarme.

-Háblalo con tu vieja, dile que quieres integrarte, que pasas de que te den de lado.

-Es muy protectora conmigo, no accederá.

-Pues no se por que no mandó a Emma en vez de a mi... ella podría entretenerte mejor.

-Ya, pero mi madre no quiere que sea mi amiga, ni quiere que este en el colegio... mañana seguro que perderá y se irá. Ojala pudiese hacer algo pero no se me ocurre. Si tuviese ayuda...

-Eh eh chaval, cuenta conmigo para que ese duelo no se celebre. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

* * *

**P.D:** Espero que os guste, como siempre, y espero no defraudar!

Ah y os dejo el link de mi último video, sobre Regina del capítulo de ayer el 2x16 fue tan emotivo 3

watch?v=P6DwaUDv4lY


	10. Chapter 9

Gracias Paola, Nicole, y iforeveryooung! :D

Jajaja que adelantadas, esa conexión no tiene por que ser amor y por ahora sólo nosotros lo vemos... a ver que pasa ;)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9**

En el desayuno...

-En unas horas lo único que quedará de ti será el polvo, ¿estás lista novata?

-Ten cuidado Hook, a lo mejor el que muerde el polvo eres tú.

-Mira como tiemblo... - largándose con su séquito detrás.

-Agh, ¡es imbécil!

-Un imbécil que te va a ganar... ¿qué harás?

-Las maletas para irme... Regina me echará, no soy ningún caso A.

-No, no me refiero a eso, se que no te echará. Me refiero en el duelo, ¿tienes ya la estrategia? ¿ Qué dice David?

-Dice que no me moleste en atacar, que ahorre fuerzas, y repela sus ataques... ¡pero eso es de cobardes!

-Pero te mantendrá viva.

-Oye Belle, dime la verdad, ¿ algún alumno ha muerto en un duelo? - tragando sin ganas un trozo de tostada.

-¡No! es una forma de hablar, no hagas caso.. el arbitro, que es David, no permitirá que eso ocurra. Esta prohibido además.. creo que en toda la historia del internado habrá ocurrido dos veces y por accidente... no te preocupes, Hook gana siempre pero lo máximo que les ocurre a sus oponentes son dos costillas rotas o un brazo.

-Ah, me dejas mas tranquila... si me rompe el brazo al menos que sea el derecho, a si no vuelvo a copiar con Regina - poniendo cara de asco.

/

-¿Estás listo? - mirando a uno y otro lado comprobando que no les espiaban.

-Si, si, pero sigo sin verlo... más que un plan parece una broma de preescolar.

-Hay que evitar que Hook vaya al duelo, ¿se te ocurre otra cosa?

-No, pero... es que, bueno, está bien, lo haré.

-Bien, hay que actuar rápido.

/

En el pasillo...

-Ejem, ejem... - haciendo que una chica rubia con mucha prisa se parase de golpe - ¿otra vez llegando tarde a clase y corriendo por los pasillos?

-Es que... me he perdido, no se donde queda el aula 105.

-Ya... excusas, excusas. Me temo que tendré que volver a castigarla, pero no esta tarde claro, hay un duelo del cual tú eres participe, te deseo suerte Emma Swan, nunca nadie ha ganado a Hook, espero que usted sea la primera. Todos nos morimos de ganas por ver sus dotes.

Y dicho eso desapareció de la nada dejando a Emma sola en el pasillo en búsqueda de su aula.

En los límites del internado...

-¿Qué la trae por aquí señora directora?

-Graham, estamos solos, puedes tutearme...

-Estoy en horas de servicio... Regina, lo siento.

-Oh, que brusco. Tan sólo venía a comprobar que ejercías tu trabajo de vigilante perfectamente, anoche tenías demasiada prisa y no pudimos acabar lo que empezamos...

-Si, bueno... es que yo... - poniéndose nervioso mientras Regina le acariciaba el pelo.

-Shhh, todos los alumnos están en clase, nadie va a intentar escaparse hoy, tomate un descanso - empezando a besarle apasionadamente, no sabía por que pero necesitaba evadirse y no pensar en nada, ni en nadie.

/

-Neal, tío estás rarísimo. ¿Justo hoy quieres hacer pellas? Se que sigues cabreado por tu rubia pero...

-Eh, eh Hook todo bien, sólo es una tía, me da igual, ojalá esta tarde ganes.

-¿En serio?

-¡Si! Sólo me apetece pasármelo bien contigo, no aguanto el tostón de clase de Archie.

- Si, yo tampoco. Venga, vamos a robar unas birras en la cocina y salimos al bosque.

-No, yo mejor había pensado ir a los vestidores, quizás alguna pivita...

-Si que has olvidado rápido a la rubia, venga vamos, no perdamos tiempo.

-Adelantate tú, yo voy a buscar esas birras y te veo en el vestidor.

-Vale tío, hasta ahora - separándose de Neal en dirección a los vestidores femeninos.

-Henry, Henry, halcón al aparato - sacando un walkie-talkie - el ave va al nido, repito, el ave se aproxima al nido.

-Te recibo halcón, fénix está en su posición... todo listo.

Hook atraviesa el pasillo, y cruza el umbral de la puerta de los vestidores, cerrándola cuidadosamente. Más adelante se distinguen dos puertas, una de acceso femenino y otra masculino. Parece que no hay nadie, lo ideal para poder esconderse y esperar a que alguna chica entre al vestidor más tarde. Hook agarra el pomo de la puerta y lo gira, vacío, como suponía. Busca un escondite, está claro, el armario de la limpieza, es lo suficientemente amplio para que entren en él tanto Neal como él. Hook hace un giro de muñeca y susurra "alojomora" y la cerradura cede sin problema, pero de repente...

-¿Qué narices es esa neblina? - en los pocos minutos que llevaba ahí había aparecido una especie de nube blanca que empezaba a cubrir toda la sala, antes de que Hook consiguiese reaccionar y salir, éste se empieza a sentir mareado y cae al suelo.

-Halcón, el ave está dormido, ven corriendo, no olvides la máscara anti-gas - hablando a través de un walkie, saliendo de su escondite.

A los pocos minutos...

-Henry, ¿estás ahí?

-Si, aquí estoy - saliendo de la nube - rápido escondamos a Hook en el armario, que ya nos ha hecho el favor de abrir.

-¿Cómo vamos a hacer desaparecer la niebla? - agarrando de los pies a Hook.

-Desaparece sola, en una hora no quedará ni rastro. Tenemos que hacer guardia en la puerta para que nadie entre.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dices que estará inconsciente? No será peligroso ¿no?

-Cora siempre me decía que con medio frasco podías dormir a un trol una semana, yo he echado el frasco entero.. creo que estará dormido... ¡un mes mínimo!

-Pero se darán cuenta de que ha desaparecido, aquí no esta seguro, ¡le encontrarán! Se nos va a caer el pelo... y cuando tu abuela vea que le has robado la pócima ¿qué eh?

-Tiene miles, ni se dará cuenta... a Hook hay que moverlo a un lugar seguro durante el duelo, todo el internado estará allí, y tendremos esto vacío.

-Henry me das miedo... como se nota que eres hijo de Regina Mills.

-No pienso permitir que echen a Emma, además Hook se lo merece.

* * *

**P.D**: Bueno pues ya se ve que el duelo esta resuelto, aun a si no todas las partes lo saben y a saber que pasa! Espero que os guste, dejadme un review si es así :D


	11. Chapter 10

Gracias por los reviews Paola, iforeveryoung y Nicole! :)

Espero que os guste la continuación jeje

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10**

-Queda media hora, ¿nerviosa?

-¡Voy a morir Belle, lo presiento! - abrochándose los guantes de duelo.

-No digas eso, hemos hecho pancartas para animarte y todo - afirmando con positivismo Ruby.

-Si, si todo el internado está contigo, ¡vas a ganar Emma! - exclamó Jeff, quien llevaba una extraña camisa donde se podía leer "¡Team Emma!"

-Jeff esa camisa es muy friki, ¿te lo he dicho ya?

-No importa, Henry la tiene igual, por cierto ¿donde está?

-No lo sé, es raro, no ha venido aún a verme el pequeñin, seguro está enfadado, no me porte muy bien con él.

-Emma, ahora no puedes desanimarte, luego lo solucionas con el niño, ¡ahora repasa hechizos! Yo tengo que ausentarme un momento, estaré apoyándote a las 5 en punto en primera fila, chao chicos - saliendo del vestuario sin dar más explicaciones.

-Espera Belle, ¡te necesito aquí!

/

-Vaya expectación hay por un simple duelo entre dos alumnos.

-¿Te fastidia que los chavales estén entusiasmados por algo Regina? Pues ya sabes, prohíbe los duelos.

-Yo no he dicho eso Gold, agh me sacas de quicio.

-Ya lo se querida, ¿vas a acudir al duelo o no nos concederás tal honor? - en tono irónico.

-Soy la directora, debo hacer acto de presencia.

-Si, en teoría, pero no sueles darnos ese gusto de tener a la autoridad presente en un simple duelo... aunque claro una de las duelistas es la joven Swan, seguro es interesante.

-¿Qué insinúas? no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces. Siempre que puedo, acudo a los eventos de el internado.

-Ya... por supuesto querida, ya no recordaba esos castigos a la vieja usanza, haciendo copias en el despacho de la directora.

-Me cansas Gold, me voy.

-No hemos terminado querida, por favor... - evitando que Regina saliese por la puerta tras pronunciar las dos palabras.

-No tengo nada más que decirte, ¿que quieres? - con tono arrogante.

Toc, toc.

-Nada, ahora si que puedes irte directora.

-Gracias - dirigiéndose a la puerta, casi chocándose con la joven que acababa de llamar.

-Hasta luego señorita French - mirándola de forma inquisitiva mientras salía del despacho de Gold.

/

-Perdona, ¿sabe donde puedo encontrar a la directora?

-No, no la he visto hoy en la sala de profesores, estará en su despacho - volviéndose hacia la voz que le había preguntado, quedándose muda al segundo.

-Gracias señorita Blanchard, siempre es usted muy agradable. Pero de ahí vengo y no está.

-Pues... no se, si la veo la diré que la busca.

-La necesito para unos permisos sobre el duelo y tal... ¿no irá a verlo?

-Oh no, no me gustan los duelos.

-¿Es de las que piensa que son de bárbaros? - apoyándose de forma sensual en el marco de la puerta.

-Un poco si... pero oh, perdone, no quiero ofenderle, usted es el profesor de duelo y...

-No se preocupe, es sincera y no hay maldad en sus palabras, pero en esta ocasión, me gustaría que acudiese, será muy interesante, ¿quiere que la guarde un sitio?

-No, lo siento pero no acudiré, tengo trabajos que corregir - volviéndose a sus papeles.

-Siento haberla molestado Mary Margaret - saliendo de la sala precoz cabizbajo.

-Tú nunca molestas David... - susurrando para así misma por lo boba que había sido al rechazarle.

/

-Hola, ¿ puedo entrar? - tapándose los ojos al abrir la puerta.

-Descuida no estoy desnuda Neal, entra.

-Por si acaso, no quería parecer descarado - sentándose a su lado en un banco del vestuario - ¿qué tal lo llevas?

-Bien, mis amigos me han abandonado, están totalmente convencidos de que ganaré, hasta han hecho pancartas y camisetas...

-¡Y pins! - señalando al lado izquierdo de su pecho - Aunque me temo que tendré que quitármelo para que no me lo vea Hook.

-¿Él esta la mitad de nervioso que yo al menos?

-Oh si... siempre esta nervioso antes de batirse en duelo, es muy profesional - mintiendo.

-¿Le habrás pedido que tenga consideración y sólo me rompa un par de costillas ¿no?

-¿Por qué debería hacer eso Emma Swan?

-Bueno, yo... - sonrojándose- como no me delataste a Regina y te ganaste un castigo por mi culpa, creía que, pensaba que éramos amigos - poniéndose nerviosa.

-Ah, eso, si claro que somos amigos, pero también lo soy de Hook.

-Ya., no sabes elegir a tus amistades demasiado bien...

- ¿Lo dices por ti? - acercándose a Emma.

-¿Por mí? ¡no! Lo digo por él, no por mi...- ruborizándose mientras Neal se acercaba a ella poco a poco sin prestar atención a sus palabras.

-Ya se que lo decías por él, da igual - susurrando a la vez que acercaba sus labios a los de Emma sin previo aviso.

* * *

**P.D:** Perdonad todos los errores gramaticales que pueda haber o ha habido en otros capítulos pero una vez subido no puedo corregirlo, me toca subirlo entero de nuevo y es un rollo.


	12. Chapter 11

Graciaspor los review Paola, Nadia y Nicole! ^^ como siempre un placer leer que os pareció el capítulo! Quizás no quede claro pero el beso SWANTHIEF ocurre...que traerá consecuencias siiiiiiii! jaja, en cuanto a David y Mary Margaret me caen mal.. les doy un poco trama de relleno, nada mas xD Rumbelle habra jejjeje ;)

Espero que sigais leyendome y os siga gustando! :D

* * *

** CAPÍTULO 11**

-Ejem... - abriendo la puerta del vestidor - Es la hora Emma - evitando mirar a los chicos.

-Claro..., ¡estoy lista! - separándose rápidamente de Neal sin atreverse a mirarlo y dirigiéndose a David - ¿algún consejo?

-Se tu misma y pon en juego todo lo aprendido... y mucha concentración, ¡lo harás genial! - haciéndole un gesto para que saliese, mientras ésta miraba a Neal de reojo que seguía sentado en el banco del vestuario.

Pasados unos minutos...

-No hay moros en la costa, el nido está vació, empecemos la operación cobra, misión I - hablando por un walkie.

-Ya, ya, si te he entendio... ¡Por fin! Se me estaba quedando el culo cuadrado de estar sentado - saliendo de uno de los baños.

-Venga Henry, no tenemos mucho tiempo, se darán cuenta de que Hook no aparece.

-¿Dónde lo esconderemos finalmente? - Preguntando a Neal

-Lo mejor es llevarlo a las mazmorras, hace años que Regina no envía allí a nadie, ahora prefiere otros castigos más personales... - riéndose levemente - y tú tienes las llaves, ¿ verdad chico? se las has cogido del despacho ¿no?

-Si, si, sin problema... haz tú el hechizo desvanecedor o lo que sea, yo aun no se.

-Descuida, yo me encargo de llevarle... vigila que no haya nadie.

-¿Neal? ¿ Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Dime chico.

-Te he visto besando a Emma.

-Henry eso son cosas de mayores, no te preocupes.

-No soy tan tonto... se que si la has besado es porque quieres salir con ella... y que a los mayores os gusta daros besos y esas cosas cuando estáis enamorados- haciendo el gesto de "puag" - pero no la hagas daño ¿si? Es mi única amiga, y no quiero que la rompan el corazón.

-Nunca podría hacerle daño a Emma Swan.

/

En medio del campo de duelos, las gradas expectantes y llenas esperan a que comience el duelo, por el extremo derecho hace su salida una nerviosa Emma Swan, mientras una mayoria la abuchea, por el izquierdo aún nadie...

-¡ÁNIMO EM! - gritando desde las gradas provocando que le mirasen mal el resto de compañeros.

-Jeff, no te oye... mírala está super nerviosa.

-Ya... tienes razón, por cierto Ruby, ¿y Belle?

-No tengo ni la más remota idea.

/

-Que aburrimiento... no se que hago perdiendo el tiempo aquí...

-Hija mía, pareces hastiada del mundo.

-Quizás tenga algo que ver tenerte a ti de madre.

-Regina, querida, tus impertinencias me agotan - cambiándose de sitio en las gradas.

-A mi si que me agotas tu madre - mirando a Cora mientras se alejaba, cambiando la vista al campo de duelo... definitivamente parecía que Hook no se presentaría y Emma sería la vencedora sin luchar, en el fondo se alegraba, no quería tener que echar a la joven por no saber ni lo elemental de la magia pero...

-Uno, dos, probando... - a través del megáfono - dado que uno de los oponentes no hace acto de presencia me temo que tendremos que suspender el duelo... declarando a la señorita Swam como... ¡VENCEDORA! - provocando los silbidos y pocos aplausos de sus compañeros.

-Pero David... - acercándose al árbitro - estoy quedando de cobarde. ¡Me están abucheando!

-Para nada Emma, el que no se presentó fue él... no sabemos por que, quizás le pasó algo, voy a hablar con la directora, para empezar a buscarle.

-Entonces, ¿queda aplazado?

-En principio no, has ganado porque tu oponente no se presento, fin.

-¿Enn serio? ¡que alivio! - acercándose a David y abrazándole inesperadamente - Gracias por todo David.

-De nada Emma - sonriéndola algo cortado porque justo acababa de aparecer Mary Margaret que parecía si se había dignado a venir a ver el duelo... pero no era la única que los miraba con cara de disgusto.

/

-Corre, oyes esas voces, han empezado a entrar al internado, ya se han dado cuenta de que Hook no aparecerá.

-Ya voy Henry... esto está muy oscuro.

-Da igual, nadie entra aquí, y si entran y lo ven, da igual, no hay pruebas de que nosotros hayamos hecho nada, algún día lo tendrán que encontrar, ¡digo yo!

-Por supuesto, y esperemos que sea pronto, no quiero crearle ningún trauma, sigue siendo mi amigo. Esto ya está, salgamos de aquí chico.

-Espera que cierro con llave - dándose prisa, provocando que se le cayese la gran llave provocando que al rebotar resonase en todo el pasillo.

-Shhhh ¡nos van a oír!

-Lo siento... ya está, ¡corre! - saliendo corriendo por el pasillo tras de Neal creyendo que no habían sido vistos por nadie pero en realidad...

* * *

**P.D:** Si lo leeis dejadme un review con vuetsras impresiones, gracias.


	13. Chapter 12

Gracias Paola, Nicole y el invitado que no puso su nombre! =)

Veo que odiareis swanthief pero a mi me gustan y es que, swamqueen tienen que sufrir y ser real por así decirlo, la situación jajajja. Espero que os guste, como sigue tras el pesado (lo entiendo) duelo! en un principio no iba a durar taaaaantos capítulos xD

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Una semana después...

-Es increíble que aun no hayan dado con el paradero del chaval. Este internado, no es un internado cualquiera, tenemos un status, y desapareciendo chavales no vamos a mantenerlo. Ha pasado una semana y el chico no aparece, son ustedes unos incompetentes... sobre todo usted Graham.

-Pero señora directora yo...

-No quiero excusas... quiero que se ponga a levantar las piedras de mi internado sheriff y en cuanto a los profesores... quiero que obliguen, torturen, amenacen si hace falta a sus alumnos para que confiesen quien está detrás de esto.

-No podemos torturarlos, sólo son críos...

-¡CÁLLESE! Y haga su trabajo Mary Margaret, he terminado, ¡largaos! - sentándose en la silla de su despacho, girándose a la vez que daba la espalda a sus profesores, dándoles a entender que la reunión había terminado. Regina estaba muy cabreada... había perdido a un alumno, no podía haber escapado de allí, no, ella sabía que eso era imposible.

En el pasillo...

-No pongáis esa cara... Mi hija que se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo hoy - dirigiéndose a los demás profesores.

-Si, y es algo tan raro en ella - largándose el Sr Gold sin decir adiós mientras ironizaba.

-Agh... entre mi hija y el Sr. Gold van a acabar conmigo - desapareciendo en una nube morada Cora, mientras los demás profesores se iban cada uno a sus pertinentes aulas. Mientras en el banco de fuera del despacho de Regina una chica rubia tragaba saliva y contenía el aliento, estaba claro que el haber ganado el duelo porque Hook no se había presentado ya no era buena idea.

/

-Bueno, otro día más os recuerdo que si alguno sabe algo del paradero de vuestro compañero, Hook, debe acudir a dirección y comunicárselo a la directora... no es para reírse, ha pasado una semana ya.

- Profesor, ¡yo se donde esta Hook! - levantando la mano uno del grupillo habitual de matones del desaparecido Hook - esta con dos rubias en el Caribe ¡cansado de esta mierda de Internado! - provocando las risas de sus compañeros, a la vez que el profesor Archie comprendiendo que nadie hablaría les daba permiso para abandonar el aula.

-¡Qué imbécil que es! -dirigiéndose a Neal - menos mal que desde la desaparición de Hook ya no te juntas con ellos... tú vales mucho más.

-Si, supongo que sólo me unía a esa panda de imbéciles Hook.

-¿Le echas de menos? No te preocupes, seguro que esta bien. A mi no me caía especialmente bien pero espero que no le haya ocurrido nada grave.

-Gracias Belle, eres una gran amiga y apoyo.

-Por los novios de mis amigas lo que sea - sonriendo a Neal.

-Hablando de Emma, ¿cómo la irá con Regina?

/

-Por última vez Regina, te repito que ¡NO tengo nada que ver en la desaparición de Hook! - levantándose del sitio y apoyando sus palmas de la mano en la mesa de la directora, provocando un acercamiento entre ambas. Llevaban media hora "dialogando" y no se ponían de acuerdo.

-Siéntese ahora mismo, y deje de tutearme o...

-O me castigarás copiando 1000 veces: "Debo ser buena y hacer caso a mi querida directora" ¡Por favor! Ya hemos pasado por eso. Estoy harta. harta de tu trato hacia mi, un día pareces odiarme, otro parece que te agrado... ahora esto, sabes que yo no he sido... ojala se hubiese presentado, tenía muchas ganas de partirlo la cara.

-Lárguese de mi despacho. Como el señor Hook no aparezca en 24h, está usted expulsada.

-¿QUÉ? ¡No tienes pruebas Regina!

-Soy la directora, y puedo hacer lo que me de la gana, y ¡no me tuteé! - haciendo un gesto con la mano provocando que la puerta del despacho se abriese de par en par, mientras Emma era expulsada por una fuerza invisible al pasillo, estaba claro que la charla había concluido.

/

-Señorita French, le he preguntado cual de estos compuestos que hay en la mesa se debe emplear en tercer lugar para preparar el filtro de la muerte.

-Perdone señor Gold, es que estoy preocupada y no puedo pensar.

-No pasa nada, dejaremos la clase para otro día - haciendo desaparecer con un gesto todo el material de pociones - cuéntame Belle, ¿que te ocurre?.

-Es por Emma... si en 24h horas no aparece Hook... Regina piensa expulsarla.

-Ya, comprendo - sentándose al lado de la joven - pero tiene que haber algo que puedas hacer. No puede expulsarla sin pruebas, aunque sea la directora.

-No razona... si no aparece, Emma irá a la calle. Se está vengando.

-No debéis permitir que Regina abuse de su autoridad.

-Es la directora, puede hacerlo.

-¿El señor Cassidy sabe esto?

-¿Neal? Si, había quedado ahora Emma con él para contárselo, ¿por?

-Nada, nada. Seguro que se soluciona todo querida - abrazándola amistosamente.

-Profesor - separándose bruscamente - es mejor que no me abrace... esto no está bien, y tras lo de la pasada semana... es mejor mantener las distancias - y dicho eso, recogiendo sus cosas rápida y patósamente, Belle abandonó el aula, estaba demasiado confusa, y no precisamente por el devenir de Emma.

/

-¿Estas bien? - abrazando a su novia.

-Si, no te preocupes, no pienso irme sin luchar.

-Lo sé Emma, nadie va a permitir que Regina te expulse por un capricho... es la directora pero no es Dios - ironizando.

-Neal, si me echa... ¿vendrías conmigo?

-¡Claro! Si tú no estas aquí, me da igual el internado, la magia... me escaparía por ti. Pero no va a pasar, Hook aparecerá, segurísimo.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro? - separándose un poco de Neal, y mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-Por nada... simplemente alguien no puede desaparecer más de una semana y no dejar rastro.

-¿De verdad no me mientes? Mira que se cuando la gente lo hace... tengo un don.

-Cariño, te prometo que no se nada - besándola levemente en los labios, mientras que Emma se olvidaba de todo y empezaba a acariciarle la espalda e intensificando la pasión del beso...

* * *

**P.D:** Espero que os haya gustado! :D Si es asi dejadme un review por favor!


	14. Chapter 13

Gracias por los reviews, como siempre Paola, Nicole y Nadia ^^ Es un placer leer vuestras conjeturas y opiniones. Ummm quien sabe si aparecerá Tamara jajjaa y en cuanto a una explícita relación de huntqueen o como sea pues si la hay, será llevada en secreto, Regina no es de ir presumiendo de novio jajaja a ver que pasa, ¡espero que os guste! =)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13**

-¡No puede ser! - exclamó Henry.

-¿Dónde narices está? - con cara de verdadero miedo.

-¡Se habrá despertado del hechizo! Si, seguro es eso. Vamos Neal, o alguien podría vernos.

-Henry es imposible. Sin el antídoto no puede despertarse, alguien lo ha encontrado.

-Pero mi madre sigue como loca buscándolo. Si ya hubiese aparecido Hook, se sabría.

-Larguémonos de aquí, alguien nos está tendiendo una trampa. Yo me encargo de averiguar que ocurre con Hook.

-Regina echará a Emma - bajando la cabeza, apenado.

-No lo permitiré, Henry, eso nunca.

/

-Emma, ¿estás lista? - gritando desde la puerta.

-No, para nada, y no grites. Cierra la puerta cuando salgas, ¡tengo sueño Belle!

-¡Ya lo sé! Como para no tenerlo, anoche llegaste a las tantas...

-¡Pero que dices!

-Que como ahora Neal está sólo en su cuarto... casi no tenías que haberte molestado en venir.

-Mira, mira... Lárgate que llegas tardísimo a clase!

-Tú no vas a llegar ¡ni aunque te pare el tiempo!

-Paso de ir. Mañana Regina finalmente me echará, a si que... no pienso pasar mis últimas horas con el aburrido del Sr, Gold.

-¡No es aburrido!

-No claro... es tan, tan, tan interesante asistir a sus clases - cambiando la voz a la de una niña pija - el Sr. gold es tan apuesto, y valiente y...

-¡Cállate! - tirándola una almohada a la cabeza - Sus clases son súper interesantes, didácticas, amenas, recurrentes, formativas...

-Ya, ya, entendí la idea, pero ¿hablas de pociones o de tus clases particulares?

-¡De todas! Es un hombre muy culto, ¿sabes? Aprendo mucho.

-Si, si no lo dudo. Debes de saber mucha anatomía a día de hoy...

-¡Pero que dices mal pensada! Desde que estás enamorada, eres insoportable Em.

-Bueno, tú más que nadie sabes lo tonto que se está cuando se tiene novio...

-¡Yo no tengo novio!

-Perdón. Profesor con "derecho a roce"

-¿QUÉ? Insinúas que entre el Sr. Gold y yo... JAJAJA - riéndose.

-¡Oh vamos Belle! Se te cae la baba con él, y bueno, tanta clase particular seguro que pasa factura, no lo hace con nadie mas... Mañana me echan, dame el gusto de reconocérmelo amiga.

-No hay anda que reconocer, o serías la primera en saberlo. Sólo somos amigos, lo reconozco, me cae muy bien, nos entendemos, es mi profesor favorito, quizás le idolatre un poco sí, pero de ahí a que... jajaja ¡no!

-Sigue echándole flores vamos, seguro están ahora pitándole los oídos... mira Belle, se que te pone, digas lo que digas, a ti l Sr. Gold ¡te pone!

-¡Qué no me pone!

-Mira ¿sabes qué? Voy a ir a clase. Ya verás...

-¿Qué vas a hacer? no, no, no vengas. Adiós.

-¡Belle espera! - cogiendo la camisa y corbata del uniforme y saliendo corriendo detrás de su amiga.

/

-Ruby, ¡tengo algo muy importante que contarte!

-La hora del desayuno ya ha pasado.

-Ruby, necesito que me escuches. No encuentro a Emma ni a Belle...

-Bueno, rápido chaval, ¿leche o café?

-¡Que ya desayune! - indignado - Escúchame, he visto algo muy gordo esta noche.

-A ver Jefferson, entre tú y yo - mirando a los lados que nadie los mirase - Estos niños pijos me miran mal ya de por si, pero aún me saludan, pero si me ven de amiguita contigo...

-¿Cómo? ¿Pero que coño te pasa? Somos amigos joder... o eso creía.

-Perdona Jeff, no se que me pasa, pero siempre que hay luna llena me siento echa polvo y lo pago con el primero que me habla.

-¡Señorita menos chachara y más trabajar! - gritando desde la cocina la Granny.

-No pasa nada, en 10 minutos escápate y hablamos, ¿vale?

-Perfecto.

/

-August tío tengo un gran problema con el asunto de Hook, necesito que hables con tu contacto ¡ya!.

-No es tan fácil Neal, esto no es juego, se te encarga algo y tú la cagas. ¡Van a expulsar a Emma! Tenías una misión y has fallado, ya no es de tu incumbencia lo que ocurra.

-¡Puedo solucionarlo!

-¿Cómo? Has perdido a Hook, sólo tenías que arreglártelas para que no se celebrase el duelo, ¡y la que has liado!

-Es que lo tenía todo bajo control pero... alguien se lo ha llevado, y lo ha dado el antídoto, y está claro que no lo encontró por casualidad, sabía que estaba en las mazmorras, y lo sabía desde hace una semana.

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro?

-Para el antídoto que despertaría a Hook hacía falta en su elaboración una semana mínimo, y que el 6º día fuese luna llena... blanco y en botella. Alguien nos ha tendido una trampa.

-No, no, te la ha tendido a ti Neal.

-¿No vais a ayudarme? ¿Y si me voy de la lengua?

-Tú no vas a decir nada. Si Hook no aparece, veremos que hacemos. Sólo ocúpate de que Emma sea feliz en su último día aquí.

-¿Vais a buscar a Hook?

-Eso ya da igual.

-¡No da igual! ¡Es mi mejor amigo joder!

-Eso habértelo pensado antes de traicionarlo, si le ocurrió algo, será por tu culpa.

* * *

**P.D:** Espero vuestros **reviews** gente, gracias por leerme aunque no lo comenteis! =)


	15. Chapter 14

Gracias por los reviews alexade, Nicole y Nadia! ^^

¿A qué te refieres con "va lenta la cosa", alexade? Y no os preocupéis chicas, el misterio de Hook queda descubierto ya jeje el swanqueen, más adelante xD

Perdón por tardar, el caso es que tengo hasta el 18 escritos pero en papel (me aburro en clase) y me da pereza pasarlo a word, sino jajaja, pero espero colgar el siguiente pronto! Espero que os guste! :D

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14**

-Sr Gold, tengo una duda - levantando su mano en alto.

-Vaya Swan, no esperaba siquiera verla en su última clase de pociones... y menos prestando interés alguno en ella.

-Ya ve, es que quiero demostrar mi gran interés a la enseñanza de este ilustre internado.

-Al grano, ¿qué duda tiene?

-El otro día leyendo vi algo relacionado con filtros de amor, pero yo no creo que sean efectivos. Mi pregunta es; ¿si se le da un filtro de amor a un mago poderoso, sería capaz éste de notar que es todo una ilusión o no?

-Bueno, depende de cómo de bien realizado este el filtro, el proceso... - continuando la explicación, sumergiéndose en la pregunta que Emma le había hecho.

-¿Pero que haces? - susurrando al oído de Emma.

-Saber si se le puede lanzar un filtro de amor o no a Gold, ya que tú no te atreves...

-¿Y así sabrás si está enamorado de mi? ¡Estas fatal!

-Aun no termine mi pregunta, calla y escucha Belle.

-¿Le respondí a su duda Swan?

-La verdad es que no. Usted dijo que cualquier persona durante el efecto de el filtro si se ha lanzado y realizado bien blabla surgiría efecto en cualquier ser humano, pero discrepo. Si alguien nunca ha estado enamorado, no puede fingir una ilusión de estar enamorado.

-La magia puede ser muy poderosa Emma...

-El amor verdadero lo es más. Usted cree que si amase a alguien de corazón, y le lanzasen un filtro de amor, ¿dejarías de amar a dicha persona?

-Bueno, es sólo mi opinión, pero creo que si amase a alguien de corazón, antes preferiría morir que estar bajo los efectos de un filtro de amor.

-¡Oh es usted un romántico Gold! - gritando por detrás uno de los amigos de Hook, provocando las risas de todos menos la de Emma y Belle.

-Yo pienso como el señor Gold, a veces es mejor morirse que no amar - continuó Emma rápidamente para continuar la conversación.

-¿Y si no es correspondido? - pregunto Katherine.

-Mientras siga existiendo la más remota posibilidad de que algún día será correspondido, entonces merecerá la pena seguir viviendo - quedándose con la mirada fija en el vació el Sr Gold mientras se provocaba un silencio abismal hasta que la alarma del fin lo interrumpía entre estruendos de los chicos recogiendo sus cosas rápidamente - Bueno, se nos ha ido la hora con la duda de Swam - dirigiéndose a Emma - Espero que consiga cambiar de parecer a Regina, no tiene una cabeza tan hueca como aparenta, me gustaría seguir contando con su presencia en clase.

-Gracias Sr. Gold, ojalá un filtro funcionase con Regina, pero dudo que haya amado nunca esa mujer - provocando la risa del Sr. Gold mientras salía del aula.

-Vamos Belle, que estás empanada. ¿Te ha gustado la clase eh? - recogiendo sus libros, y volviendo a mirar a Belle - ¿Estás bien? No te has movido aún.

-¡ESTÁ ENAMORADO!

-¡No me digas! Te lo dije, te ama. En vuestra próxima clase particular espero que ataques.

-No seas imbécil, está enamorado, pero no de mi.

-¿Ah no? ¿y de quién sino?

-¡De Cora! - dejando sus cosas sin recoger y saliendo corriendo de la clase.

-¿QUÉ? ¡Belle, espera!

/

-Jefferson, tengo cinco minutos, a ver, cuéntame eso tan importante.

-Ruby se quién tiene secuestrado o lo que sea a Hook.

-¿QUÍEN? ¡Hay que decírselo a Emma ya mismo!

-No podemos... es que si te digo quien es...

-¡Dímelo! Da igual, si no aparece Hook, ¡la expulsarán!

-¡Es Neal, su novio!

-¿Como va a ser Neal? - riéndose, sin creer a las palabras de Jeff.

-Le oí antes hablar con alguien, se dirigía a las mazmorras, que es donde tenían a Hook encerrado.

-¿Y con quién hablaba? - empezando a creerse la historia.

-No, lo sé, no vi a nadie y sólo oí a Neal, pero hablaba con alguien seguro. No pude seguirles porque cerraron la puerta, ¡tenían llaves! Se las habrán robado a la directora.

-Esto no tiene sentido... Neal sólo ha ayudado a Emma desde que estan juntos, y luego Hook era su mejor amigo, ¡no lo entiendo! ¿ Estás seguro de que era la voz de Neal?

-Sí, era él, estoy seguro.

-Hay que hablar con él, pedirle explicaciones, no podemos romperle el corazón a Emma.

-Yo me encargo de hablar con ese imbécil. Tú vuelve al trabajo, no te preocupes.

/

-¿Se puede? - entrando al despacho sin llamar.

-¡Que remedio! ¿Qué quieres madre? - sin levantar la cabeza de los papeles.

-La cuestión es fácil querida, dime donde está la daga de Rumplestilskin y te daré al chico desaparecido para que hagas con él lo que quieras, así podrás echar a Swam, sino haré que aparezca ahora mismo en medio del comedor, y ya no tendrás excusa para echar a la chica.

-¿Fuiste tú madre? - mirándola incredula - Me podías haber ahorrado muchos dolores de cabeza. Me agotas.

-No cariño, esta vez no fui yo, lo encontré por casualidad al pobre.

-No me interesa, anda, llévalo a la enfermería. Me dan igual tus chantajes, no se donde esta esa daga de la que me hablas, y si lo supiese no te lo diría.

-Las cosas están cambiando, un día Gold empezará a recordar, y todos con él, y entonces tu maldición no servirá de nada.

-Eso no pasará, ¿por qué iba a romperse justamente ahora?

-Desde que llegó Emma Swan ya no va nada bien en este internado...

-¡Tonterías! Déjala, Emma sólo da problemas porque la provoco, desde que llegó me cae mal. Pero una cosa es eso, y otra echarla injustificadamente no es tan importante como piensas.

-¿Ah no? He visto como la miras cariño, yo no soy tu enemiga, todos ellos lo son, te odian.

-Me odian por ser la directora, son críos, ¡es normal!

-¿Y Emma?

-Emma ¿que mamá?

-Sólo he visto esa mirada en ti con otra persona, y la cosa no acabó bien.

-Tú te encargaste de que no acabase bien - con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Fue por tú bien querida.

-Da igual, fue hace mucho tiempo - secándose las lágrimas - Deja de preocuparte por Emma, no me interesa en nada, me parece una cría sabelotodo que va de listilla, duda que tenga tanto potencial como dicen.

-Ojalá fuese verdad Regina, pero del amor al odio hay un paso, y yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ti.

-¿Si? Pues empieza a ser una buena madre y abuela de una vez.

/

-Neal, ¡Hook ha aparecido! - corriendo a sus brazos en mitad de todo el comedor.

-¿QUÉ? - cogiéndola en brazos - ¿Recuerda algo? ¿Ha dicho quien lo secuestró? ¿ Sabe algo?

-Está algo aturdido, se encuentra en la enfermería - separándose un poco de Neal - ¿A qué viene tanta pregunta? ¿No te alegras?

-Claro que si amor - besándola.

-Enhorabuena Em - gritando desde la barra Ruby.

-¡Emma, Emma, mi madre me dijo que te quedabas! - abrazándose a las piernas de Emma.

-Si, Henry, no me voy tan pronto de aquí - acariciándole el pelo.

-Me alegro por ti Emma - dándole una palmada en la espalda Belle, y saliendo del comedor desganada.

-Gracias... - mirando preocupada a su amiga.

-Me alegro de que sigas dando guerra por aquí Emma.

-Gracias Jeff- sonriéndole - gracias a todos chicos, no se que haría sin vosotros. Sois los mejores amigos que se pueda tener, y yo nunca había tenido hasta ahora.

* * *

**P.D: Espero vuestros reviews ^^**


	16. Chapter 15

Gracias por los reviews Nadia, Paola, Nicole y Maria! :D Espero que sigáis leyendo jeje Soy una vaga lo sé, sólo tengo a word hasta el 16 pero escrito a papel hasta el 20 xD

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 15**

TOC TOC

-¿Puedo pasar señora directora?

-Me temo que ya está dentro - dejando de escribir - ¿Qué desea Srta. Swan?

-Bueno, Hook ha aparecido y tal, pero podrías haberte inventado otra excusa para echarme y por ahora no lo hiciste, entonces me lo tomo como otra oportunidad para seguir en el internado. Tan solo venía a darte las gracias Regina, por cumplir tu palabra - esperando una contestación - ¿No dices nada?

-De nada.

-¿Y ya esta?

-Estoy muy ocupada.

-Se que solo te he causado problemas desde que llegué pero... no quería causártelos, de verdad. Si pudiese hacer algo para...

-Adiós.

-Regina quizás podríamos empezar de nuevo, ganarme tu respeto, ser una alumna más, no quiero problemas, y quiero quedarme aquí, me gusta esto. Es lo mas parecido a una casa que he tenido nunca - poniéndose emotiva.

-Que bonito... ¿has acabado ya, puedes irte?

-Solo quiero una relación cordial entre tú y yo...

-Soy tu profesora, no mantengo relaciones de ningún tipo con alumnos.

-Pues hasta hace cinco minutos manteníamos una relación de odio mutuo.

-Emma no eres tan importante para mi como para odiarte.

-Pues no lo parece.

-Solo me sacas de quicio. Me pareces una prepotente que quiere que todo gire a su alrededor. Ya está, me has hecho decirlo, ¿contenta?

-No te creo, hasta me estás tuteando...

-¿No tienes clase? ¡Fuera!

-Muy bien señora directora, me voy. Adiós - sonando enfadada y saliendo del despacho malhumorada.

-Adiós Emma - soltando una lágrima por la mejilla y rápidamente secándosela. Sabía que la chica tenía razón, mantenían una relación, para Regina discutir con ella era lo más parecido a una amiga, algo que nunca había tenido.

/

-¿Neal, tienes un minuto? - corriendo por el pasillo y parando a Neal.

-Si, ¡dime tío! ¿Alguien te ha molestado o tratado mal?

-No te preocupes, se cuidarme solito - con tono borde.

-Eh, eh, bicho raro, sólo pretendía ser amable contigo porque se que eres amigo de mi chica.

-Tu chica... a diferencia que a ella, a mi no me engañas, sigues siendo el mismo gilipollas que eras cuando lamías el culo a Hook.

-¿Pero que coño dices?

-¡Que lo se todo! Fuiste tú quien secuestraste a Hook para que echasen a Emma. Eres un cabrón. Como no te alejes de ella...

-¿Como no me aleje de ella qué? -empujando a Jeff - Sólo eres un friki que está colado por la tía buena del internado, que resulta ser mi novia, ¿a quién van a creer a ti o a mi?

-Cuidadito, la verdad acabará sabiéndose, Emma acabará sabiendo la clase de tipo que eres.

/

TOC TOC

-Srta French, ¿se encuentra bien? Teníamos una clase hace media hora y una compañera suya me dijo que usted estaba llorando en su cuarto, ¿ocurrió algo? ¿quiere que llame al doctor Whale? Belle, se que estás ahí, te oigo respirar.

-¡LÁRGUESE PROFESOR! No quiero seguir con las clases, ni pienso ir a las de pociones - secándose las lágrimas - No hay nada que pueda aprender de un tipo como usted.

-Es que no entiendo que ha cambiado... déjeme pasar, hablemos como personas civilizadas.

-No tengo nada que hablar con usted Sr. Gold.

-Si al menos dejases que me explicase... ya te lo dije, pero te lo repetiré y...

-No quiero que me explique nada, usted es un profesor, libre de hacer con su vida privada lo que quiera.

-Se que estás así desde la absurda pregunta de la Srta. Swam, quizás lo malinterpretaste y...

-No Gold, se lo que vi.

-Lo que viste fue un malentendido.

-Verte besando a Cora no es ningún malentendido.

-¡No paso nada!, yo no quiero nada con ella, fue Cora quien se lanzó y no pude apartarme.

-Profesor me da igual con quien se bese, pero no que lo haga en el horario de clases, creí que me respetaba.

-Belle quiero que comprendas que fue una equivocación, que no hay nada, yo me tomo muy en serio mis clases con usted y...

-Lárguese, no tenemos nada de lo que hablar, para mi todo ha terminado.

-Belle, me decepcionas con tu comportamiento tan infantil...

-Usted Hace tiempo que me decepcionó a mi - volviendo a caer una lágrima por la mejilla de Belle.

/

-¿Se puede pasar? - abriendo tímidamente la puerta.

-Si, pasa, en un rato el sedante dejará de surgir efecto.

-Gracias doctor Whale.

-Solo hago mi trabajo - dejando a Emma sola en la habitación.

Pasados cinco minutos...

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Has venido a rematarme?

-No será por falta de ganas... pero no, he venido a ver que tal te encontrabas hoy.

-Bueno me han dicho que llevo una semana desaparecido, y no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó. Y sin embargo Whale dice que me encuentro perfectamente de salud.

-Estamos en un colegio de brujas, quien te secuestro, te lanzaría alguna maldición o hechizo, ¡yo que se!

-No hace falta que finjas que no sabes que me paso rubia.

-¡Yo no fui Hook! Por raro que te lo parezca quería celebrar ese duelo y machacarte.

-Ya claro, ¿a puñetazo limpio? No hubieses durado ni cinco minutos de pie nena.

-Eso no lo sabremos nunca imbécil.

-Si quieres lo descubrimos en cuanto salga de aquí.

-Regina ha prohibido todos los duelos.

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo que y? Si nos pilla nos expulsará.

-La directora no tiene porque enterarse, demuéstrame que tú no fuiste y si querías que hubiese duelo.

-No voy a arriesgarme, ahora que por fin ya no me tiene en su lista negra de futuros expulsados.

-¡Gallina! - reproduciendo el sonido de una gallina para provocar a Emma.

-Día y hora payaso.

-En cuanto Whale me de el alta, estate preparada nena.

* * *

**P.D:** Espero que os haya gustado.


	17. Chapter 16

Gracias por los reviews Nadia, Paola y Nicole! ^^ No os adelantéis, nunca hubo ningún duelo y quien sabe si lo habrá ah! jejejje El swanqueen irá lento... pero seguro xD

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 16**

-¿Que has hecho el qué?

-Me ha provocado y claro yo...

-¡No, no y NO! Voy ahora mismo a hablar con él, ahora eres mi novia, lo entenderá.

-A Hook le importa un comino que yo sea la novia de su mejor amigo, le voy a seguir cayendo mal, me la tiene jurada desde que llegué. Además piensa que fui yo quien lo secuestro para que el duelo no se celebrase.

-Pero eso es mentira, tú no tuviste nada que ver.

-Por supuesto que no pero... el no va a entrar a razones y el culpable del secuestro no va a dar la cara por mi, lo poco que aprendí con David lo he olvidado, está claro que perderé y Regina descubrirá que participé en un duelo ilícito y me expulsará de una vez por todas.

-Emma ni voy a permitir que Hook te gane, ni que Regina te expulse, pienso acabar con todo esto ya mismo.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Hola! - acercándose a Emma y Neal y sentándose en el medio de ambos.

-Henry estábamos hablando los mayores.

-¡Neal no seas borde! - contándole los nuevos acontecimientos a Henry.

-Creo que tengo una idea.

-¿Cuál? cualquier idea puede ser buena.

- Y si nos encargamos nosotros de buscar al culpable de la desaparición de Hook, él machaca a quien fuera, y mi madre no te expulsa porque no se celebraría ya el duelo.

-¡Eres un crack pequeñín! - acariciándole el pelo.

-¡No lo veo! Me parece muy mal plan - dando un codazo a Henry.

-Neal, el niño tiene razón, es lo mejor. No perdemos nada por investigar por nuestra cuenta.

/

-¿Podemos hablar Cora? - entrando en su despacho sin llamar.

-Ahora estoy ocupada querido, pero pásate por mi cuarto luego y...

-¡Es urgente!

-¿Y esa prisa querido? ¿Tanto me echas de menos? -acercándose a Gold.

-¿De menos? - separándose de la mujer - ¡Me das asco!

-El otro día no decías lo mismo...

-¡No seas frívola! Me besaste justo cuando llegó Belle, a drede.

-¿A mi que me importa que nos viese esa mosquita muerta eh?

-¡No te permito que hables así de ella!

-Gold querido, es una cría...

-Una cría que ahora piensa cosas que no son.

-Me das lástima. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Que arregles esto, entre tu y yo no hay nada, nunca habrá nada, ni nunca lo hubo. Te lo advierto Cora, aún no me conoces - saliendo del despacho de Cora muy cabreado.

-El que no me conoce eres tú querido...

/

-Hola! - sentándose al lado de la profesora morena.

-Ah, hola David, no te oí llegar - poniéndose nerviosa.

-Perdona, ¿estabas ocupada?

-Corrigiendo unas exámenes de mis alumnos, pero ya termine.

-Aja... - sin saber que decir.

-¿Querías algo David? - mirando al chico.

-Bueno... me preguntaba si... quizás Mary Margaret algún día...

-¿Sí?

-Quizás podríamos salir por ahí - acabando de decirlo aunque seguía nerviosísimo.

-¿Una cita?

-Si, bueno, como amigos... si te apetece.

-Sería genial - sonriéndole.

/

-¿Pero tú eres tonto chaval? - agarrándole de los hombros y zarandeándolo.

-¡Suéltame! Me haces daño Neal.

-Le has dicho a Emma que busque a quien secuestro a Hook, y resulta que fuimos nosotros dos mocosos, Se nos va a caer el pelo.

-¡Sólo quería ayudar!

-Claro, como eres un niñato que no piensa... a ti no va a pasarte nada eres el hijo de la directora, pero a mi...

-Neal lo siento, no hay pruebas, Emma no descubrirá que fuimos nosotros. Y si lo hace, pues es lo mejor, ¡somos sus amigos, no quiero seguir mintiéndola!

-Si la dices la verdad nos odiará - apretándole más fuerte.

-Emma entenderá que fue por su bien.

-¡No lo hará! Y Hook y tu madre tampoco. Toda la culpa será para mi porque tú eres un puto crío - empujándole contra la pared.

-¡EH TÚ, SUELTA A MI HIJO! - apareciendo de repente en el final del pasillo Regina colocando por arte de magia unas ramas alrededor del cuerpo de Neal que lo aplastaban contra la pared y casi no le dejaban respirar.

-¡Mamá, suéltale, le haces daño!

-Él te lo estaba haciendo a ti hace un minuto. Cassidy no vas a vivir para contarlo - apretando más las ramas y mirándolo con profundo odio.

-Oh que miedo me da señora directora.

-Miedo es el que vas a tener en cuanto acaba contigo

-¡Mamá, no puede casi respirar!

-Mejor, si se muere ahora no tendrá que soportar lo que tengo pensado para él.

-Por favor mamá, no lo hagas . poniéndose delante de Regina y mirándola a los ojos - Tú no eres así, todos piensan que eres malvada, yo se que no.

-Henry hijo... - mirándole a los ojos y viendo el miedo en ellos - Esta bien - soltando a Neal - Por esta vez Cassidy te has librado, agradéceselo a mi hijo. Pero como vuelvas a acercarte a él a cinco metros, te mataré - cogiendo de la mano a Henry y llevándoselo consigo.

-Ya veremos Regina, ya veremos...

/

-August, necesito hablar contigo.

-Hola Jefferson, tengo mucha prisa, pero dime.

-Es sobre Neal, no me fío ni un pelo de él.

-¿Y eso?

-Se que engaña a Emma.

-¿Con otra? - mirándole sorprendido.

-¡No! No que yo sepa... es sobre la desaparición de Hook.

-¿QUÉ?

-Esta mañana me acerqué a él y se lo dije que lo sabía, no me lo negó, sólo me amenazo sobre que Emma lo iba a creer más a él que a mi, y es verdad, por eso necesito tu ayuda.

-Escúchame bien Jeff, porque no voy a repetírtelo. Neal hizo lo que hizo por una razón que no te incumbe, lo único que tienes que saber es que fue por proteger a Emma ¿si? Déjalo estar.

-¿Cómo que lo deje estar? Emma merece saber la verdad.

-A veces la verdad duele.

-Un momento, tu estás defendiéndole porque... ¡era contigo con quien hablaba Neal! Tú eres su cómplice. Sois un par de capullos, y Emma se va a enterar.

-No Jeff, ¡espera! Yo no tuve nada que ver, sólo lo sabía - pero ya era tarde, Jeff iba decidido a contárselo todo a Emma, no podía confiar en nadie mas que en ella.


	18. Chapter 17

**Gracias por los review, Paola, Nadia y Nicole! Os dejo el siguiente, es corto, pero es medio transición para ir cerrando ya tramas, descubriendo cosas, para empezar algo nuevo... que se que lo del duelo y el secuestro de Hook ya cansa xD **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 17**

-Entonces, ¿lo habéis entendido chicas? - hablando Emma desde encima de la cama.

-Yo no.

-Oh Ruby, es muy sencillo. Lo que quiero es averiguar quién raptó a Hook y provocó que no se celebrase el duelo.

-Ya, no entiendo el porque. ¡Que le den!

-Lo que Emma pretende - digiriéndose a Ruby - es librarse del duelo no lícito que provocó su arrogancia y mal carácter.

-Gracias Belle, eres tan sutil siempre. ¿Lo pillas ya Ruby?

-No, pero no importa, te ayudaré.

-Me sirve. Por cierto chicas, ¿ no habíamos quedado con Neal y el pequeñajo también? No han venido a la reunión - mirando a su reloj- ¡Que raro!

/

-Eh tío, ¡por fin te dignas a venir! - saludando desde la cama a su amigo Neal.

-He estado ocupado...

-¿Qué te pasó en el cuello? - fijándose en las marcas rojas - ¡Vaya leona la rubia!

-Ojalá hubiese sido Emma... Las cosas han cambiado Hook.

-Ya, me he enterado de que vais en serio. Creí que sólo querías tirártela.

-Es mi novia, la quiero, no es un capricho, te lo dije. Y no quiero que la sigas jodiendo.

-Vaya con tu noviecita, no ha tardado nada en irte con el chisme.

-No es eso, que ganes a Emma en el duelo, me es indiferente, mejor así la cuido - provocando las risas de Hook - pero el que Regina la expulse, ya no me hace tanta gracia.

-¡LA MUY ZORRA ME SECUESTRÓ PARA NO BATIRSE EN DUELO! Y no pienso dejar esto así.

-El problema es ese Hook, ella no fue.

-Eso es lo que ella te a dicho, porque sabe que eres mi amigo.

-No, ella no me lo ha dicho, lo sé.

-¿Sabes quién fue el hijo de puta que me jodió?

-Si, se quien fue.

-¡Dímelo! cuando salga de aquí, ¡le machacamos!

-Fui yo.

-¿CÓMO? - sin comprender bien a su amigo Neal.

-Que fui yo el que hizo que "desaparecieras" durante una semana. Pero alguien me pilló y se adelantó y se metió en medio despertándote y haciendo que volvieses.

-¿Qué pensabas hacerme cabronazo? ¿MATARME? - cogiendo del cuello a Neal y mirándole con odio.

-Por supuesto que no - separándose - Pero tenía que protegerla, te lo pedí como amigo y no accediste, continuaste con el duelo.

-Da igual, eras mi amigo, y ella sólo una tía más.

-No era una tía más, te dije que la amaba.

-¡Joder Neal! Acababas de conocerla.

-No es tan sencillo... da igual, el caso es que ya no tiene sentido batirte en duelo con Emma, esta todo aclarado.

-Dime una cosa amigo - ironizando - ¿ella lo sabe?

-No.

-¿Y crees que voy a guardarte el secreto? En cuanto salga de aquí pienso romperte la cara, y sin necesidad de magia. Y pienso contarle todo a Emma, para que vea que clase de novio tiene.

-Díselo, me da igual, ya me da igual todo - dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Te vas a quedar sólo Neal, lo juro.

/

TOC TOC

-¿Emma tienes un minuto? - entrando en la habitación.

-Claro Jeff, estábamos esperando a Henry y a Neal pero no llegan. Pero tu presencia también es apta, así nos ayudas.

-Yo te ayudo a lo que tú quieras, pero antes necesito hablar contigo, a solas por favor.

-Me voy, me ha entrado hambre, y no quiero molestar.

-Espera Belle, voy contigo. Adiós chicos - saliendo Ruby detrás de Belle.

-¡Ahora os alcanzo chicas! - cerrando la puerta- Tú dirás Jeff, te escucho.

-Se quien secuestró a Hook, y creo que tienes todo el derecho del mundo a saber quien fue Emma.

/

En el comedor...

-Hola Belle, ¿qué haces sola?

-Nunca he sido de muchos amigos, ya lo sabes.

-Bueno, yo ahora lo soy - sentándose con ella.

-Lo eres porque eres el novio de Emma, sino pasarías de mi.

-¡No! En serio, siempre me pareciste algo friki y empollona, pero ahora que te conozco, eres una tía genial.

-Soy una imbécil, eso es lo que soy - mirando a la mesa de profesores y viendo como Cora no hacia otra cosa que llamar la atención de Gold aunque este parecía evitarla.

-No lo eres... Esto antes me entretuve y no pude ir a la reunión, ¿donde está Em?

-Se quedó rezagada en la habitación, no se que quería contarle Jeff, a solas - sin prestar atención a Neal que salió corriendo del comedor. Unos metros mas allá, en la mesa de profesores, dos de ellos estaban provocando una escenita.

-¡Déjame en paz Cora! - levantándose de golpe y tirando su plato de sopa sin querer al suelo salpicándola.

-¡AH! Eres un inútil Gold, me has manchado entera.

-Pues no te sientes a mi lado... ¡déjame en paz!

-¿Sabes lo que cuesta este vestido?

-¿Sabes lo que cuesta aguantarte? No te soporto, prefiero comer en otra parte que con indeseables, tan pesadas como tú - desapareciendo del comedor ante las miradas de todos los alumnos.

-Será desgraciado... ¡esta me la va a pagar!


	19. Chapter 18

Gracias por los reviews Paola y Nadia! ^^ Me alegra que sigáis leyéndolo, es lo que me anima a continuar... se que ahora todo dios está volcado con la vecina, inclusive vosotras, pero aun así seguís leyéndome aquí, y espero que sigáis haciéndolo porque sino la vecina morirá, no es una amenaza, solo que fastidia mucho que no se te valore, y si se te valore algo que bah... no se, dudas de escritor de fics, chorradas.

Espero que os guste, me quedó corto lo sé, pero estoy intentando encarrilar las cosas ya, y empezar las verdaderas tramas, que además todos esperáis... una empieza por swam y acaba por queen, y la otra empieza por rum y acaba por belle xDDDD

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 18**

-¡Eh tú! ¿Qué cojones has hecho? - cogiendo por el cuello de la camisa del uniforme a Jefferson que justamente salía del cuarto de Emma.

-He hecho lo que debía, si eres tan hombre entra ahí ahora y dala las explicaciones pertinentes.

-¡La has cagado tronco! Te pienso partir la cara esa de friki que tienes, no tienes ni puta idea de porque hice lo que hice - levantando el puño y...

-¡ALTO! - Saliendo de su habitación ante los gritos del pasillo.

-Emma cariño - soltando a Jeff y acercándose a Emma, la cuál acto reflejo le dio una torta.

-No quiero volver a verte ¿me oyes? Y ni te acerques a mis amigos.

-Todo tiene una explicación, déjame contártelo, a solas - mirando con mala leche a Jefferson.

-No quiero tus sucias mentiras, tú y August sois unos miserables, ¿como pudisteis? erais mis amigos joder... pero que voy a esperar de ti, que eres el peor, me traicionaste a mi, y a Hook tú mejor amigo... ¡largarte! Olvídate de que existo.

-August no tiene nada que ver, éste imbécil no tiene ni puta idea.

-Creo mas a éste imbécil que a vosotros, ¡cobardes de mierda! - dándole una torta en la otra mejilla, y yéndose.

-Jeff no tiene ni idea, no sabe ni la mitad, fui yo solo quien secuestro a Hook, pero tengo mis razones - gritando a una Emma que se alejaba cada vez más - ¡Te quiero Emma Swam! Te quiero - soltando unas lágrimas de pena, lo había perdido todo, cuando él sólo estaba cumpliendo con su destino, y todo lo hacía por Emma, su gran amor.

/

-Henry cariño, ¿has hecho ya los deberes?

-Si mamá, ¿puedo ir ya con mis amigos?

-¿Con los de tu clase? ¡Claro!

-No, sabes a quien me refiero...

-¡Esa gente no puede ser tu amiga Henry! Son unos bestias y...

-!Emma no es ninguna bestia!

-Emma es la peor de todos.

-No, no lo es. Es la única que me entiende, y me trata como a una persona normal, para los demás siempre soy "el hijo de la directora".

-Te tratan como lo que eres, esa niñata no porque no entiende de modales.

-Me da igual lo que digas, había quedado con Emma y ya llego tarde, así que me voy.

-¡No vas a ninguna parte! - cerrando la puerta de golpe con magia - Henry cariño - calmándose - ¿por qué no te quedas conmigo, viendo una película y...?

-No quiero...

-Nunca pasamos tiempo juntos, yo te quiero, eres mi hijo, venga, ¿quieres que juegue contigo?

-No, no quiero nada de ti, ¡y tú no me quieres! Eres una mentirosa, y malvada - gritando a su madre.

-No se porque piensas eso hijo, pero me haces daño... seguro que es Emma quien te mete esas ideas.

-¡Para nada! Es la única que no me habla mal de ti, así que...

-¿En serio? - sin comprender nada.

-Si, ella me trata como a un niño normal, y le da igual que sea tu hijo, porque no te tiene miedo, es más, yo creo que hasta te tiene lástima, porque Emma es una bellísima persona. Me da igual que me castigues sin razón, voy a seguir siendo su amigo, digas lo que digas, no hacemos nada malo, al contrario, me enseña muchas cosas.

-No quiero que me hables más de ella... vete, no voy a hacerte cambiar de parecer, eres muy terco, como yo. Al menos sales a mi en algo.

-No soy tu hijo biológico, no me parezco a ti en nada - cerrando la puerta y dejando sola a Regina, como siempre, sola, y con el corazón roto, Henry era el único que podía romperle el corazón y lo hacía continuamente con sus desprecios. Regina ya no sabía que hacer, solo podía añadir un defecto más a Emma Swam; estaba celosa de ella y su amistad con su hijo, y la odiaba por ello.

/

-Hola querida - acercándose a una joven sentada en el jardín del internado, sola, apartada del resto.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¿No tiene nada mejor que hacer que molestarme? - sin levantar la mirada del libro.

-Te estaba buscando, sabía que estaría aquí, leyendo, como no.

-Pues entonces sabrá que quiero continuar mi lectura, si se va... gracias.

-Belle, me gustaría hablar contigo - sentándose a su lado, en el banco.

-No tengo nada que hablar con usted que no pueda decirme al finalizar las clases.

-Quier que retomemos tus clases particulares, debes seguir aprendiéndote y formándote, eres una alumna ejemplar y...

-No, no tiene nada que enseñarme un hombre sin principios morales como usted.

-Ya has visto en el comedor que entre la profesora Cora y yo...

-¿La escenita cutre que montó? ¡Por dios!

-Sólo quería que supieses que Cora no significa nada para mi, y nunca lo hará, es más la detesto. Y aunque no fuese una persona tan sumamente repudiable como es, da igual, mi corazón hace tiempo está ocupado por otra persona, sólo quería que lo supiese y meditase sobre lo de volver a las clases. Que tenga una buena tarde Srta. French - levantándose ayudado por su bastón y continuando el paseo.

-¿Por qué no le dice a esa mujer lo que siente a la cara? - levantando la voz para que Gold la escuchará, mientras se alejaba.

-Porque estaría mal por mi parte, es un amor imposible.

En el otro extremo del jardín...

-Perdona, ¿llego tarde?

-No, para nada, el picnic está listo.

-Perfecto, he traído una botella de vino blanco que robé en la cocina - mostrándosela a la chica.

-Espero que no nos metamos en un lío por ello.

-No creo, hay demasiados problemas en el internado como para que se fijen en esto.

-Menos mal, no querría que Regina nos castigase como a dos alumnos, por rebeldes.

-No lo hará - sonriendo a Mary Margaret - ¿te sirvo?

-Por favor - devolviendo la sonrisa a David.

* * *

**P.D**: Por favor si lo habéis leído, dejadme un **review**, anima mucho a seguir!


	20. Chapter 19

Gracias por los reviews Nadia, Paola, pokeresp, Nicole y Caimhily18! ^^ Me habéis animado un poco a seguir, mientras alguna me siga leyendo aquí, lo haré... Perdonar por el retraso, perdí lo que tenía escrito a papel y luego ha sido una semana ocupada, pero ya soy LIBRE! A si que volveré a la carga jeje! A ver como continua, yo no digo nada xD

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 19**

Era casi la hora de cenar, pero los pasillos estaban desiertos, estaban siendo unos días raros en el internado y los alumnos preferían quedarse encerrados en su habitación para no liarla. Pero si había a una alumna que la daba igual todo, ésa era Emma. Su vida se había desmoronado. Había ido a ese lugar con un objetivo, y llevaba ya en él un mes y medio y no había conseguido nada, se había enamorado, había hecho amigos pero... ¿ahora? Volvía a estar sola, no podía confiar en nadie, había sido una incrédula, se había comportado como lo que era, una cría. En una semana cumpliría 18 años y podría elegir irse de ese lugar o no, la importaba tan poco su futuro, y la magia, no creían en nada de lo que veía a su alrededor, la parecía todo un mal truco, pero ni siquiera a ese gran cambio en su vida, le había dado importancia. Mientras caminaba por los desiertos pasillo y pensaba en como retomar su vida jamás hubiese imaginado encontrarse con la directora, sentada en el hueco de la escalera, sola, y llorando. A pocos metros de allí, Emma se secaba sus lágrimas, que aun quedaban en su rostro tras la ruptura con Neal, y miraba sorprendida a Regina. Desde esa perspectiva parecía sumamente frágil, débil, sola, triste... para nada malvada. No sabía que podía haber provocado el lloro en una mujer tan temperamental, la cual no se quitaba su coraza nunca jamás. La verdad es que la daba lástima, sentía un terrible odio por amargarle su existencia pero, pero, en el fondo era la única que le había dicho las cosas a la cara, que no ha había mentido, casi, era la única sincera en ese internado de hipócritas.

-Eh, ¿dónde te crees que vas? - dirigiéndose a la muchacha rubia apoyada en la pared.

-Descuida, haré que no he visto nada - continuando su camino.

-No, ahora vienes aquí y me explicas porque estás llorando.

-No lloro, se me metió un... mosquito en él - acercándose a donde se encontraba sentada la directora.

-Seguramente el primo hermano del mosquito que se me metió a mi - provocando la risa de la rubia.

-La vida es una mierda ¿eh? No se libra ni la directora - sentándose a su lado.

-Ya ves, pero lo mío tiene solución. Tú.

-¿Yo? - mirándola sorprendida y con miedo.

-Mi hijo te idolatra, ¿lo sabes? y el es la única cosa en el mundo a la que amo, así que tenemos un problema.

-Regina yo... - sintiéndose culpable - nunca quise que el niño te hiciese el vacío o me idolatrase o... para nada, simplemente me cae bien, y ya, me da igual que tenga 10 años, es el único de mis amigos que no me ha dado la patada.

-¡Por que es un niño! No un adolescente falso.

-Será por eso... de cualquier manera, en una semana es mi cumpleaños, cumpliré los 18 y me podré ir de aquí, no tienes que expulsarme, así Henry no te echará la culpa de mi ida.

-¿Quieres irte de verdad? Creí que eras un portento de la magia, dicen que tienes futuro tus profesores, yo aun no te lo he visto en transformaciones pero bueno.

-Ni me lo vas a ver, no se porque estoy aquí, pero no soy ninguna divinidad, cada vez estoy más segura de que fue un error.

-Imposible, la selección de alumnas es muy quisquillosa, entran muy pocos porque... porque es casi imposible que un mortal tenga el don.

-¿Perdona un que?

-No debí decir eso, nada.

-¿Qué pasa que cuando te consagras en mago te vuelves inmortal? ¡Eso no lo sabía!

-No, no es eso Emma, y ya hablé demasiado. No se ni que demonios hago hablando contigo. En resumidas cuentas - levantándose y volviendo a ser la Regina de siempre - Aléjate de mi hijo, y otra cosa, tu compañera de cuarto, la señorita French me pidió un cambio, arregla eso, porque no quiero tener que mover nada a estás alturas - y dicho esto, desapareció.

-¿Cómo que Belle pidió un cambio de cuarto? ¿Hola?

/

-Parece mentira, sigue siendo un dios para todos - comentando desde dentro de la cocina.

-Ya ves, encima como estuvo una semana desaparecido, pues ha vuelto como un héroe invictus.

-Pobre Emma, es lo que la faltaba, que ese idiota siga pavoneándose - sin dejar de mirar como Hook era recibido entre vítores en el comedor por su vuelta.

-Dejemos los cotilleos, como no empieces a servir ya, ¡te mando a los leones! - gritó una voz grave desde detrás de la fregadera.

-Si abuelita, ya voy.

-Ruby, ¿donde esta Neal? - algo nervioso y sonado entre cortado, se notaba que había venido corriendo.

-No lo se, espérate y ahora vendrá a cenar.

-Eso espero - recorriendo con la mirada a todos los alumnos - se va a enterar.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¡Te la vas a cargar! - intentando calmar a su amigo.

-Me da igual Ruby, ese niñato me las va a... - saliendo de la cocina con cara de pocos amigos dirigiéndose al joven cabizbajo que entraba en el comedor intentando ser no visto por la gente - ¡CABRONAZO, AHORA VERÁS! - tirándose a su cuello y propiciándole un golpe en la cara.

-¡ALTO! - Intentando parar a los dos alumnos el profesorado sin mucho éxito. Hasta que finalmente Cora les lanzó un hechizo que les mantenía en el aire inmovibles - Los dos derechitos al despacho de la directora, ¡YA!

/

-Eh, tú amiguísima, a ti te andaba buscando - acercándose a la joven que seguía leyendo en el jardín mientras aprovechaba los últimos rayos de luz solar.

-Esto ocupada, ahora no Emma.

-¿Y cuando vamos a hablar? No se, como ya no quieres ser mi compañera de cuarto...

-Es lo mejor para las dos.

-¿Lo mejor? ¡Estoy perdida sin ti Belle, te necesito!

-El caso es que yo también necesito a una amiga, no a una egocéntrica, siempre gira todo en torno a ti, yo también tengo mis problemas, y te los conté, y lo acabaste de fastidiar.

-¿Contarme? No me contaste que estabas enamorada de el profesor de pociones, lo averigüé yo porque te conozco.

-Quizás es que no tuve tiempo entre el duelo, la desaparición de Hook, tu querido Neal.

-Hemos roto ¿sabes? Pero cuando te he buscado para que me consolases no estabas ahí.

-Pues lo siento, yo también quiero una vida.

-Belle - sentándose a su lado y quitándola el libro - Yo sólo quería ayudarte con Gold... te necesito a mi lado, por favor.

-La verdad es que yo también te hecho de menos.

-¿Volvemos a ser mejores amigas?

-Oh, claro Emma ¡te echo de menos! - abrazándola tiernamente.

-Y yo a ti Belle.


	21. Chapter 20

Gracias por los reviews Paola, Arishia! =)

Me alegro de que sigáis la historia y no me abandonéis como otras GRR espero que os guste!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 20**

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... que tenemos aquí. Al vago del hijo del pobre conserje que se esloma para enseñarle el oficio al descerebrado de su hijo sin éxito alguno, pero bueno, nadie tiene la culpa de nacer con un retraso mental. Y al lado, el galante, valiente, apuesto señor Cassidy que para salvar a damiselas en apuros secuestra a sus mejores amigos. La verdad es que hacéis buena pareja, a cada cuál mas tonto - sonriendo maliciosamente a los dos chicos que con cara de pocos amigos se mordían la lengua para no contestar groseramente a la directora - ¿Que voy a hacer con vosotros? La verdad es que pensaba dejar el asunto pasar, bastante bombo lo hemos dado... pero, pelearse en el comedor, delante de todos los compañeros, no, no, eso no, ante todo educación. ¿Cassidy, por qué nos caracterizamos en este selecto internado de magia y hechicería?

-Por la disciplina - contestando de forma sistemática.

-¿Cuáles son nuestros valores?

-Unidad, solidaridad y respeto, aparte de disciplina.

-Muy bien, veo que la teoría la sabe, pero en la práctica... Bueno, creo que una semana en las mazmorras será suficiente - sentenciando su veredicto final.

-¿QUÉ? ¡Nos vamos a morir de asco! Nadie ha estado más de dos días y ha vivido para contarlo! - gritando a la directora, August.

-Leyendas urbanas... no es para tanto. Como os sigáis quejando ascenderá a dos semanas y sin agua y comida.

-Una mierda de botella de agua y pedrusco de pan al día... puedes ahorrártelo - mirando con asco a Regina.

-Bien, haber como se os da la dieta, una semana de mazmorra sin manutención.

-¿Eres gilipollas? - mirando a Neal - Ahora si que vamos a morirnos, y no de asco... payaso.

-¡Eh, eh, eh! Respetaros, que vais a pasar muuuuucho tiempo a solas.

-¿Puedo al menos despedirme de mi padre? - implorando un poco de clemencia a la directora.

-Ummmm ¡no! Por una semana separado de papi no te va a pasar nada. La sentencia está hecha, no hay más de que hablar.

/

-¡Es inhumano! Son personas, y las están tratando como animales.

-¿Animales? - contestando a Belle - Esos dos miserables me tuvieron una semana desaparecido.

-Oh, pobrecito, te veo muy desmejorado - mirando a Hook, el cuál se había convertido en un héroe desde que reapareció.

-¡Ya está bien! - entrando por la puerta el Sr. Gold - Los debates en el recreo. Habrán el libro por la página 235, hoy elaboraremos el filtro de la muerte, una poción muy difícil que os mantendrá ocupados.

-Emma - susurrando a su amiga, mientras preparaba los utensilios - ¿No crees que Regina se ha pasado?

-Pues no Belle, lo siento, pero Neal y August son unos miserables... déjales que escarmienten.

-¿Qué escarmienten? ¡Una semana sin agua ni comida encerrados en la mazmorra! ¡Van a morir!

-Exageras, se puede estar sin comer una semana... bah.

-August es inocente.

-¿Inocente? ¡Ja! Esta claro que Neal solo no pudo hacerlo todo.

-Pues te digo que August no fue, juró y perjuró que no tenía nada que ver.

-Pues no le creas, es un mentiroso.

-Yo solo digo que no hay pruebas, Neal confesó, pero dijo que lo hizo solo... te estás equivocando, todos lo estáis haciendo...

-¿Qué pasa Belle, que ahora eres una defensora de la justicia?

-Oh, perdona por no estar a favor de una injusticia así - cogiendo sus cosas y poniéndose en otra mesa, no tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo con Emma, ahora que se suponía habían arreglado lo suyo.

/

-Mamá, ¿qué has hecho? - entrando en el despacho de la directora sin llamar.

-Veo que ya todo el internado sabe del castigo de ésos dos. ¿Tú no tendrías que estar en clase?

-Es más importante esto, mamá ¡eres peor que malvada! Necesitaba oírtelo de tu boca, los demás no dejan de decirme por la espalda lo malvada que eres.

-Dime quienes y acompañarán a esos dos en las mazmorras.

-¡Eres lo peor! - entre lágrimas - ¿Y sabes lo peor de todo? ¡Que te equivocas! August es inocente, yo fui el cómplice de Neal, así que es a mí, a quien tienes que encadenar en las mazmorras.

-¿CÓMO? - levantándose de golpe de la silla tras lo que acababa de escuchar - ¡Estás mintiendo para salvar a tu amigo.

-¡No mamá, aunque tú no me hayas enseñado que mentir está mal, no suelo hacerlo. Asi que ya estás sacando a August y llevándome a mí.

-¡NO PIENSO METER A MI HIJO DE 10 AÑOS EN LAS MAZMORRAS!

-¡PUES ENTONCES NO ERES UNA DIRECTORA JUSTA!

-¡CASTIGADO! Vete a tu habitación, y no salgas, sacaré a August de la mazmorra por falta de pruebas, pero ya, eso es todo.

-¿Y yo? ¡Tienes que meterme a mí, soy culpable!

-Henry cariño - deslizándose una lágrima por su mejilla y acercándose a su hijo - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Cassisy te obligó, te amenazó o algo?

-¡NO! Yo tuve la idea, queríamos proteger a Emma, evitar que la echases.

-¿Por qué iba a echarla? No se echa a nadie por perder un duelo.

-Por perderlo no, pero por no saber magia si.

-¿Ella sabe que tú tuviste algo que ver?

-¡No! Obvio que no.

-Cariño es que no puedo meterte en las mazmorras... a ti no. Te castigaré sin salir, sin juegos, todo lo que quieras, pero no digas nada, si se sabe que fuiste tú...

-Te acusarán de imparcialidad.

-Henry, la junta podría echarme.

-Eres la peor directora del mundo, ¡es lo mejor, que te echen!

-¿Preferirías ver en este puesto a tu abuela? ¡Ella es mil veces peor que yo! ¡No tiene escrúpulos! Yo solo intento ser justa - desplomándose de rodillas en el suelo.

-Pues actúa con bondad mamá. Neal y yo merecemos un castigo, pero no es una semana de mazmorras, eso es algo inhumano que se practicaba hace un siglo, lo pone en el libro de historia.

-Eres un niño muy inteligente, y estoy orgullosa de ti - provocándose un incómodo silencio - Pero si revoco mi sentencia perderé mi autoridad.

-Rectificar es de sabios mamá.

-Es de cobardes.

-Si en la noche no has sacado a los dos de las mazmorras, diré en mitad del comedor que fui yo quien ayudó a Neal - saliendo del despacho de Regina.


	22. Chapter 21

Gracias por los reviews Paola, Jansen, Nadia, helena4love y Arishia25! ^^ Perdonad si pongo de vez en cuando alguna falta de ortografía, no es mi intención, pero es que no lo reviso nunca, soy tan vaga xD

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 21**

-Señorita French, ¿puede quedarse un minuto? - tras finalizar la clase de pociones y slair disparados todos los alumnos.

-Si, profesor - agarrando del brazo a Emma - ¡Espérame! No me dejes sola.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar con Gold, te quiere a ti, solita...

-¡Emma! Agh... - quedándose sola en el aula con Gold.

-Belle, ¿has pensado lo de retomar las clases particulares? - cerrando la puerta tras salir Emma.

-No tengo nada que pensar, la respuesta sigue siendo NO.

-Vale, no te insistiré más sobre el tema. Tan solo, recomendarte este libro, es sobre la historia oculta de Storybrooke... no deja de ser mitos y leyendas pero puede que te sirva - entregándola un libro muy antiguo al que casi se le caían las tapas.

-Gracias - cogiendo el libro - Creí haber leído todos los libros de la biblioteca, pero éste... no me suena.

-Es un libro peculiar, suele pasar inadvertido - sonriéndola.

/

Emma creía que una semana encerrados no les iba a hacer ningún mal a dos canallas como Neal y August, no entendía porque en ese internado se lo tomaban tan a la tremenda... Estaba muy harta de que todos la mirasen mal y la culparan del castigo de ellos dos, hasta su mejor amiga lo veía injusto. Estaba viendo que, como siempre, estaba sola, y no tenía en quien confiar, era mejor eso a que la traicionasen... el problema es, sino tenía amigos, ¿cómo conseguiría ella sola encontrar a sus padres? Era para lo que había venido, para mirar a la cara a esos canallas y decirles dos cosas bien dichas, cumplir los 18 y largarse. Pero... ya llevaba unas cuantas semanas y las únicas personas que encajaban en el papel de padre o madre por la edad se limitaba a cuatro o cinco personas, a cada cual mas variopinta... Era imposible que fuese Granny, o Marco, o incluso Archie de muy joven... y por el otro lado tenía a Rumple y Cora, y se odiaban tanto que era imposible que alguna vez se hubiesen metido en la cama para algo más que discutir. No se le ocurría nadie más de ese internado que pudiese tener la suficiente edad para tener una hija de dieciocho...En el fondo no sabía porque seguía convencida de que sus padres estaban aquí. Quizás lo estuvieron y ya no lo están o... o estaba equivocada. Es verdad que cuando la encontraron en la cuneta iba envuelta con una mantita que ponía una E bordada y un folleto de éste internado, pero... ¿y? Quizás sus padres al abandonarla sólo pretendían que de mayor aspirase a entrar aquí, y ya. La verdad que no veía la relación directa de sus padres con este lugar. Ya había sonado el timbre de la segunda hora, una hora de insufrible historia de la magia... no, Emma prefería quedarse en el hueco de la escalera fumando, era un buen escondite para pensar.

-Vaya... si estabas intentando que te llevase a las mazmorras con tus dos amiguitos por fumar a escondidas y no ir a clase... vas a tener que hacer algo más grave.

-Ni muerta paso una semana con esos dos imbéciles - apagando el cigarro rápidamente.

-¡Pero no lo apagues!

-¿Cómo? - mirando con incredulidad a Regina.

-He tenido una mañana de perros, necesito un pitillo, pero está prohibido fumar aquí y...

-Pues estás de suerte, me traje un par de cajetillas de la calle... - sacando una cajetilla de Malboro y dándole un cigarro a Regina - ¿Mechero?

-No hace falta, puedo encenderlo sola - sentándose al lado de Emma y encendiendo por arte de magia el cigarro.

-¿Que te ocurre Swan? He encerrado a esos dos, ¿qué mas quieres?

-Todo el mundo me culpa de que estén encerrados, pero yo lo veo justo, no van a morirse por una semana. No se que hacer.

-Bueno si te sirve de consuelo a mi también me culpa todo el mundo... A mi, incluso mi hijo.

-A Henry se le pasará, dale tiempo.

-¿De verdad tú no me tienes más asco de lo normal por este castigo? - mirando con cierta melancolía a Emma.

-¡No! Por primera vez no, has hecho algo... bueno, estricto, pero bien.

-Vaya... creía que tú serías la cabecilla de la revolución anti-mazmorras.

-En otra ocasión, seguramente - sonriendo a Regina - ¿Por qué te importa tanto que todos estén en tu contra? Siempre lo están, eres la directora.

-Sólo me preocupa Henry... dice que August es inocente.

-Belle también, y Ruby y todos me lo dicen. A lo mejor lo es, simplemente sabía que Neal secuestro a Hook, pero no participó. Quizás deberías sacarle para que así dejen de ladrar tanto, la peña puede ser mazo pesada.

-Quizás... pero sigue estando Cassidy - pronunciando su apellido con rabia.

-¿Te cae mal eh? Entiendo que yo le tenga cierto asco, era mi novio y.. hubiese preferido que me hubiese puesto los cuernos que lo que hizo, pero a ti, ¿qué te ha hecho Neal?

-¡Amenazó a Henry, y casi le pega!

-¡No! Es imposible... Neal nunca...

-Perdona Emma - al ver que había dejado a la chica dudando y comprendiendo que fue porque Henry fue quien le ayudo, le dio la idea del secuestro, etc - Ahora entiendo porque fue, ¡claro!. Pero aun así, no le perdono. A mi niño no le pone la mano encima nadie.

-Claro que ningún tipo de 17 debe pegar a uno de 10 pero... ¿Cómo que ahora entiendes por qué? Regina, tú sabes algo, y no me lo quieres decir.

-No puedo... Tengo un problema muy gordo, y no puedes ayudarme, creí que tú lo sabrías, no se porqué, y que sabrías como ayudarme con Henry, pero veo que no - levantándose - Ha estado bien fumar contigo, y hablar. Espero repetirlo Emma, hasta luego - sonriendo a la chica y un segundo después desapareciendo.

-Regina pero dime que... Agh, ya ha desaparecido, ¡que manía! - Emma estaba confusa, Regina sabía algo acerca del tema secuestro y no se lo quería decir, si August era inocente, entonces, ¿quién ayudo a Neal? Y lo más importante, Regina la había llamado Emma.

/

Tumbada en su cama, Belle devoraba el libro que horas antes le había prestado Gold... era muy interesante, contaba detalles del internado que nunca hubiese imaginado, y para una adicta a la lectura como ella...

_"ATENCIÓN: Por falta de pruebas contundentes, tan sólo permanecerá en las mazmorras los 6 días restantes de castigo Neal Cassidy"_

Belle levantó la vista del libro, y escuchó de nuevo el mensaje de megafonía que no dejaba de repetirse... Por fin Regina había entrado en sentido común e iba a soltar a August... ¿quién la habría abierto los ojos? No importaba, de repente a Belle se le iluminó la sesera... ¡claro! El libro de Gold contenía los secretos de cada pared, cada habitación... ¡de las mazmorras! Rápidamente cogió el índice y se dirigió a la página 467 en dónde se encontraba un capítulo dedicado a las mazmorras, tras diez minutos leyéndolo por encima... ¡por fin había dado con la clave! Belle acababa de descubrir como sacar a Neal de las mazmorras sin levantar sospechas.


	23. Chapter 22

Gracias Jansen, Paola, Arishia y Lee! ^^

Yo estoy en un foro de OUAT en español, donde también cuelgo mis fics, por eso quizás lo visteis en un foro antes.. pero alli casi nadie lee, entonces va mucho más atrasado, soy asidua aqui! =)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 22**

-Henry, dame un poco de tiempo - sonando desesperada.

-¡No! Te dije que hoy lo diría en medio de todo el comedor, has tenido tiempo para soltar a Neal o meterme a mi.

-Shhh, baja el tono. Saqué de las mazmorras a August, ¿qué mas quieres? ¡Neal es culpable!

-Yo también, méteme a mi en las mazmorras una semana...

-¡Eres sólo un crío! Y mi hijo... jamás lo permitiré.

-Pues diré delante de todo el comedor que yo también soy culpable y quedarás de imparcial - saliendo corriendo en dirección del comedor, dejando a Regina con un palmo de narices en medio del pasillo.

-¿Qué narices miráis? ¡Largo de mi vista! - gritando a todo aquel que la miraba de reojo. Desde luego nunca había sido popular, pero ahora, mucho menos.

/

-¡Emma! ¡Emma! - soltando el libro en la cama y levantándose de golpe al ver entrar a su amiga en la habitación.

-¿Qué narices pasa? ¡Vas a quitarme el nombre!

-Se como sacar a Neal de las mazmorras sin que nadie sepa que le ayudaron desde fuera.

-Ya claro... ¿y?

-¡Que si! Es posible...

-Que me da igual Belle, no voy a jugármela por ese tipo.

-Ese tipo hasta hace dos días era tu novio... y lo amabas.

-Ya ves, los adolescentes que cambiamos mucho de parecer. ¿Vienes a cenar o voy sola?

-¡Que te den! Eres una cobarde - empujándola hacia un lado para poder salir por la puerta.

/

En el comedor...

-Hook, ¿qué piensas de que August esté fuera? ¡es humillante! - sacando la conversación uno de sus amigotes.

-Ummm no, es mejor. Quizás es verdad que es inocente, y sino, da igual, el que las está pagando todas seguidas es el desgraciado de Neal - provocando la risa de sus compañeros . Ese si que se lo merece por traidor. Brindemos por ello - levantando toda la mesa los vasos y brindando por ello.

-¿Por qué brindáis? - acercándose a su mesa Emma, y sentándose. Nunca habían sido amigos, pero tras los nuevos acontecimientos, Hook casi era el único que seguía siendo fiel a sus principios, y no la había engañado.

-Por ti rubia, ¿por qué si no? - guiñando un ojo a Emma, y haciéndola un hueco a su lado.

-Ya... ¿qué tal estas?

-Genial nena, ¿quieres que te lo demuestre? - arrimándose un poco a Emma.

-¡No gracias! - separándole bordemente - Ya veo que has recuperado la forma plenamente.

-No podía dejar a mis nenas más tiempo solas - causando que sus amigotes se riesen.

-Ya veo ya... - empezando a comer sin dar más conversación a Hook, estaba claro de que pie cojeaba... pero el caso es que, casi era el único amigo que tenía allí en esos momentos.

En el otro lado del comedor...

-¡Atención! - subiéndose a la mesa para que le mirasen los demás - Quier decir algo - sin provocar la más minima atención, la gente se volvía y al ver que era el hijo de la directora quien hablaba, pasaban de él - ¡POR FAVOR, ESCUCHADME! - sin éxito alguno.

-¡CALLENSE YA MALEDUCADOS! - levantándose de la mesa de profesores una Cora altiva, haciendo que su voz resonase en todo el comedor, y exterior, y consiguiendo que todo dios se callase y la mirase con cierto miedo - Mi nieto quiere decir algo, ¡mostrad un poco más de respeto! - y dicho esto lanzó una mirada cariñosa a Henry y le dio la palabra.

-Gracias abuela... Buenos como iba diciendo, tengo algo muy importante que decir - mirando a su madre que desde el pasillo contemplaba la situación sin atreverse a entrar siquiera, estaba al borde de las lágrimas, Henry se removió pero... era lo correcto - Todos estamos al corriente de que Neal Casiddy está en las mazmorras por secuestro y desaparición de un compañero, pero hoy se ha descubierto que el otro implicado era inocente, pues bien. Es verdad que August, el hijo de nuestro querido conserje es inocente, pero Neal no fue el único culpable, la idea de todo y quien ayudo a ejecutarla a Casiddy fue... fue cosa mía, lo siento mucho Hook - mirando hacia su mesa en donde se había provocado un gran revuelo - y lo siento mucho más Emma. Dicho esto, pido a la directora a que me juzgue como se merece.

/

-Me voy a morir de asco, no de asco no, lo siguiente... Que puto aburrimiento - hablando solo mientras jugaba con un par del piedritas del suelo. Al menos estaba sentado, no de pie y encadenado, así tenía algo más de "movilidad" Regina no había sido tan exigente... igual que con la comida, hacía una hora Granny le había traído un trozo de pan y una botella de agua, con permiso de la directora, y había estado un rato dándole conversación. Ya sólo quedaban 5 días con sus 5 noches... Neal quería morirse.

De repente unos golpes le sobresaltaron ¿habría ratas? No las tenía asco pero estando encadenado, sin poder defenderse...mucha gracia no le hacía la idea. Pego la oreja a la pared y vio que los golpes se intensificaban, Neal empezó a tener miedo ¿qué clase de bichos o bestias habría ahí abajo? Cuando de pronto... PUM

-¿Hola? ¿hay alguien?

-¡Como narices has entrado aquí! La puerta está cerrada y encantada por Regina, sin su permiso es imposible entrar...

-¡Magia! ¿Quieres quedarte ahí toda la vida o no?

-¡Eres la leche Belle!


	24. Chapter 23

Gracias Jansen, Nadia y Paola por estar ahi siempre! =) Pronto habrá swanqueen, pronto jeje

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 23**

-¡REGINA DIMISIÓN! ¡REGINA DIMISIÓN!

Encerrada en su despacho Regina se había negado a oír ninguna queja, y hacía oídos sordos al motín que tenía en la puerta, compuesto por la mayoría de los alumnos y algún que otro profesor. Desde que Henry había confesado su participación en el secuestro de Hook en la cena se había convertido el internado de Storybrooke más bien en una cárcel. Ya nadie cumplía las reglas, eran mas de las doce de la noche y los alumnos no pensaban irse a dormir. Regina hubiese podido reducirles a todos a cenizas, pero era demasiado drástico, aunque se le había pasado por la cabeza... el problema era que algunos alumnos de último curso no serían tan fácil de repeler, y los profesores menos, y más si entre los amotinados estaba el Sr. Gold y su propia madre. Estaba claro que Regina estaba sola. Y para colmo no podía soltar a Neal como la pedían, porque en las mazmorras ¡no había nadie! Cassidy había desaparecido, y no sabía como. Estaba perdida, y no sabía que hacer. Permanecía en su despacho a falta de un lugar al que ir, no sabía como podían ser tan estúpidos el resto para creer que estaba allí sentada esperandol, lo lógico es que se hubiese desaparecido por si conseguían rebatir el hechizo que les prohibía entrar al despacho, el problema era ¿dónde esconderse de la multitud?

* * *

-¿Dónde se supone que vamos Belle? - siguiendo a su amiga por una serie de conductos del aire.

-No lo se, pero seguro que Regina ya vio que desapareciste, tengo que esconderte y volver al comedor antes de que noten mi ausencia.

-¿Cuando vas a explicarme como leches me sacaste de las mazmorras? ¡Es imposible!

-Digamos que cayó en mis manos un libro en donde había un par de trucos de como escapar. Es un truco tan antiguo que ni Regina lo sabrá.

-¿Pero como? - siguiendo a gatas a Belle que parecía saber donde iba con precisión.

-Había una mueca en la pared que si presionas te abre las mazmorras, no necesita magia, es un pasadizo, simple pero efectivo. Si nadie sabe que está ahí, nadie sabrá como saliste.

-¿Pero algún día tendré que aparecer no?

-En una semana. Regina no va a contar a nadie que desapareciste, cuando vuelvas en una semana todos creerán que es porque ya cumpliste tu castigo y punto.

-¡Pero Regina me ahorcará!

-Hay mucho revuelo estos días, no la conviene, es mejor que lo deje pasar si no quiere líos. Cuando te interrogue tu permanece en silencio y punto.

-¿Y si usa la magia oscura para sonsacarme?

-Está prohibido utilizarla con alumnos, ¡no se lo permitas! Plántale cara.

-Gracias por todo Belle, eres una gran amiga. ¿Emma sabe algo?

-No, lo siento Neal pero no quiso ni oír hablar del tema, para ella estás muerto y enterrado - temblándole un poco la voz por lo que acababa de decir.

-No te preocupes, es comprensible... sólo espero que algún día me perdone.

-Seguro que si, Emma no es rencorosa - dando un golpe a una chapa y dejándose caer.

PUM

-¿Belle? ¿BELLE? ¿Estás bien? - acercándose al agujero y mirando.

-¡Vamos! No tenemos todo el día.

* * *

-Emma, ¿por qué no estás protestando enfrente del despacho de Regina? - sentándose al lado de Emma en el hueco de las escaleras.

-Porque no se lo merece, además ya hay bastante gente.

-Yo no quería que pasase esto. Pero...

-Henry, digan lo que digan, pienses lo que pienses, ella te ama ¿lo sabes no? Y tienes mucha suerte por ello, por tener a una madre que te quiera, y te proteja.

-Pero es que yo se lo conté a ella primero y pasó de mi.

-¡Henry por dios! ¿Qué madre metería a su hijo en las mazmorras?

-Me lo merezco, fue idea mía todo, Neal solo me ayudo.

-¿Por qué lo hicisteis? ¡No lo entiendo! ¿No confiabais en mi?

-No, ¡Emma no es eso! No queríamos que perdieses y Hook te hiciese daño, o que se notase que apenas sabías utilizar la magia y te expulsasen... ¡lo hicimos para protegerte!

-Pues actuasteis como cobardes. Yo no os pedí ayuda, quería celebrar ese maldito duelo, perdiese o no.

-Si hubiésemos sabido que todo esto pasaría...

-Sois unos críos malcriados... tu al menos tienes 11 años... ¡bah! Pero Neal, ya es mayorcito.

-¿Estás muy enfadada? - preguntándola con miedo.

-No. No contigo al menos, dame un abrazo anda.

* * *

-¡Venga tiremos la puerta de una vez! - gritando desde la primera fila Hook.

-Regina no es tonta, habrá lanzado hechizos protectores no será fácil.

-La hemos dado la oportunidad de dar la cara, y nada. ¡Tenemos derecho a obligarla a dimitir! - contestando a Cora enfadado - ¿No será que estás protegiéndola por ser tu hija?

-¡No! Yo soy imparcial, pienso como vosotros. Echaros para atrás niños. Gold, ¿me ayudas? - mirando cómplicemente a Gold.

-Será un honor - extendiendo las manos hacía adelante junto a Cora y provocando que una luz azul se prolongase hasta la puerta abriéndola en cuestión de minutos.

-¡Aquí no hay nadie! ¡Ha huido! - entrando Hook al despacho seguido del resto y comprobando que estaba vació

-Bueno, quizás debamos proclamar un nuevo director.

-O directora querido - contestando a Gold.

-Yo digo que hagamos elecciones, para ver quien es el nuevo director. Los alumnos tenemos derecho a votar.

-Me parece justo. Yo me presento candidata - dando un paso al frente Cora.

-Yo por supuesto que también - dando otro paso al frente Gold.

¡Y yo! - haciéndose hueco desde el fondo y poniéndose al nivel de los otros dos.

-¿Tú? - sonando al unísono Gold y Cora.


	25. Chapter 24

Gracias Arishia, Jansen.v, alexade, Paola y Nadia!

Lo siento, vuestras suplicas se hicieron realidad... el/la director/a es... XDDDDDDDDDDDDD

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 24**

-¿Cómo ha podido pasar? Éramos dos contra una, y ... ¡hemos perdido! - cruzándose de brazos.

-Tu fuiste quien quisiste hacerlo todo democráticamente, dejando votar a los alumnos... ¿qué pensabas que iba a pasar? Por favor, la pavisosa esa es adorada por todos, pero ¿yo o tú? Al menos cuando estaba tu hija en la dirección, había algo de orden, y disciplina... pero ahora, todo va a ser nubes de algodón y arcoiris - poniendo cara de vomitar.

-Tenemos que hacerla dimitir...

-Si, claro, con el 89 % de los votos, dimitirá seguro. Es inútil... a partir de ahora este Internado pasará a llamarse guardería, y en vez de formar brujas y brujos formaremos haditas que esparzan polvos rosas y dorados.

-Cuando te pones tan irónico y agnóstico estás tan guapo Rumple... - acercándosele.

-Querida, no te confundas - separándose bruscamente - me alegro de que haya salido elegida Mary Margaret antes que tú... En realidad, lo que le ocurra a este internado me da igual.

-Yo podría ayudarte a localizar a tu objetivo, si me dejases...

-No pienso cerrar un trato contigo, todos los tratos tienen sus dos partes, y si tu eres la que lo formula... ¡ja! Encontraré la forma sin tu ayuda. No te quepa la menor duda.

-La nueva no te lo permitirá.

-A mi que me importa la nueva, tú y tú querida hijita sois las que deberíais tener miedo. Si Emma rompe la maldición, en vez de un 89% tendrás a un 100% en tu contra.

-¡Jamás! Regina tiene tanto que perder como yo, o tú.

-Puede que Regina ahora esté algo sensible y ceda...

-Regina nunca ayudaría a la hija de su enemiga número uno. Es obvio.

-Ella no sabe quien es Emma realmente. Y no nos conviene contárselo.

* * *

-Hola Emma, ¿qué son todos esos panfletos de "vota por..."? - sentándose a su lado en la cama.

-¿Dónde narices has estado¿? - mirando la mugre que llevaba encima Belle y escondiendo rápidamente un papel el cuál llevaba releyendo minutos y minutos.

-Explorando por ahí... pero dime, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Pues que en el medio día que llevas fuera, ha habido un motín contra Regina, la cual está desaparecida, Gol, Cora y Mary Margaret se han presentado a elecciones para director, y ha ganado por goleada la última y bueno, parece que las cosas están mas calmadas. Lo único que como primera cosa de su mandado Mary Margaret fue a la mazmorra a desencadenar a Neal pero no está, se cree que Regina se lo ha llevado.

-Ups... quizás la haya liado un poco.

-¿Has sido tú? Es obvio que Regina odia a Neal, ¿ para que iba a llevárselo? Sin embargo tú antes de desaparecer me hablaste de no se que plan para sacarle de allí y...

-Le saqué, pero llevo un par de horas, y ahora le tengo escondido en el bosque, mi plan era dejarle allí una semana, lo que quedaba de castigo y ya. Regina tenía tantos problemas que la daría igual pero claro... ahora - mordiéndose el labio. Belle la había liado al pasarse de listilla.. Si Neal aparecía de la nada, ¿qué explicación daría a la nueva directora y resto de profesorado y alumnado? Iba a tener que dar muchas explicaciones, no Neal sino ella.

-No quiero saber nada de tus líos con Neal, a mi como si se ahoga en la laguna. En tres días podré largarme de aquí, y punto.

-¿Qué dices? ¡No puedes irte! Llevas la magia en la sangre Em.

-No, no sirvo para nada de esto, yo vine aquí a encontrar a mis padres pero... prácticamente nadie encaja en el perfil, los profesores son todos muy jóvenes...

-Bueno, no todos...

-Ya, el ranking de "Padres de Emma" está encabezado por Gold vs Marco y Cora vs Granny. Pero no lo veo, no se, ya me dirás tú...

-¡Dios, que asco! A ver está claro que el profesor Gold - cambiando el tono al nombrarle - y Cora - pronunciándolo con asco - en el pasado, seguramente tuvieron algo, pero.. a ver ¿tú hermanastra de Regina? ¡No! Y no se Marco y Granny son buenos amigos, pero dudo que tuvieran una hija en secreto y la dieran en adopción... son tan buenas personas.

-Gracias Belle, me has sacado de mis dudas - ironizando.

-¿Y si no están aquí tus padres? ¿O estaban en el pasado y ya no?

-No se, todo es muy raro... sabes cuales son las fotos del pasillo principal, ¿las de los anuarios?

-¡Claro! Mis padres salen en ellas.

-Las he mirado y remirado y son todas idénticas. Distinta colocación, peinados, ropa, fondo... pero ¡siempre salís los mismos!

-¡No, que bah! Me habrás confundido con mi madre, era igual que yo de joven.

-¿Ah si? Pues la señora lleva graduándose 17 años...

-¿Qué estás queriendo decir?

-No lo sé, yo no entiendo una mierda de magia, pero este internado es... es como que estuviese hechizado, y no pasase el tiempo. Pero ninguno os acordáis de nada... es todo muy raro - intentando hacer memoria - ¡Espera un momento! El otro día hablando con Regina se refirió a la gente como yo, que venimos del mundo normal vamos, como "mortales" y si...

-Oh por dios, no vayas por ahí ¿ crees que soy inmortal?

-Puede, sois magos.

-Bueno, pero eso no quiere decir... si ahora me dar una torta, me duele y si...

-¿Y? ¿Alguna vez ha muerto alguien aquí? - Haciendo que Belle se quedase muda por momentos.

-Bueno... muerto que yo sepa... no. Pero a veces desaparece gente, quizás han muerto y los profesores nos lo ocultan para no armar líos.

-¿En serio? No has visto ni un cadáver, y en la enfermería lo más grave que hay es un alumno aturdido por un hechizo que salió mal o un hueso roto... está claro que pasa algo raro.

-Sea lo que sea, no voy a dejar que me "no-mates" para comprobarlo.

* * *

-Hola Henry ¿quieres un caramelo? - ofreciendo al niño uno de los muchos caramelos que ocupaban las distintas cestitas de la mesa de su despacho. Henry dio un paso al frente y contempló con la boca abierta el que hace unas horas era el despacho de su madre... ya no quedaba de aquel serio, aburrido pero confortable lugar, ahora todo estaba pintado de colores, lleno de flores, muchos caramelos para las visitas, cuadros de colores... era demasiado alegre, hasta incluso empalagoso, se parecía más a la clase de los pequeños, que regentaba Mary Margaret que a lo que debía ser un despacho de director - Si, he hecho un par de reformas, Regina tenía el despacho muy soso - sonriendo al niño.

-¿Dónde está mi madre?

-Por eso te he llamado. No sabemos donde está, si tú supieses algo... No quiero hacerla daño, es más, no tengo nada en su contra, ella sigue siendo una profesora, muy buena profesora, del internado y es más, no tiene porque mudarse a mi habitación, puede seguir viviendo, contigo, en su habitación. No me importa que la mía sea más pequeña y modesta... no es ningún problema, y no quiero incomodarla. Regina seguro está asustada por los cambios, pero quiero que sepas que no va a ocurrirla nada, he cambiado las normas, está terminantemente prohibido los castigos, tanto a alumnos como profesores- dejando de hablar y dejando unos minutos al niño - ¿Y bien?

-No se donde está mi madre. Todo esto ha pasado por mi culpa y ella seguro que no me quiere volver a ver.

-No, no, seguro que vuelve, por ti. Ella te quiere mucho, aunque tenga su carácter...

-Ya, Emma también lo dice pero... no se.

-¿Emma Swan? ¿La nueva? ¿Ella sabe algo?

-No lo sé.

* * *

-¿Hola? ¿Regina? - observando la notita que había aparecido encima de su cama. Las indicaciones eran claras, ve a los establos, y ve sola. No ponía quien lo había escrito, pero por la perfecta caligrafía inclinada ligeramente a la izquierda y ese pequeño aroma a manzanas, estaba claro que era de Regina. ¿Habría llegado demasiado tarde?


	26. Chapter 25

**GRACIAS!** Paola, Jansen.v, alexade y Nicole! :) Me alegro que sigáis ahí leyéndome, reconozco que aunque soy lenta siempre, en este fic fui muy lenta y metí una trama de relleno y es casi lo que ha ocupado los 25 capis, pero ya estoy encauzando la cosa jejeje Espero que os guste!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 25**

Entre penumbras, Emma se acercaba cautelosamente al lugar de encuentro intentando ver algo, si hubiese prestado algo de atención ahora sabría, mediante la dichosa magia, hacer una mísera luz con la que iluminar el camino. Si no se tropezaba, bien iba. De repente escuchó al fondo el crujir de unas maderas y se paró en seco. Silencio, otra vez todo era silencio, no sabía si había sido el viento o Regina que estaba ahí oculta... o que. Podría haber susurrado su nombre a ver si contestaba pero Emma era desconfiada por naturaleza y hasta no estar segura no daba un paso adelante, era puro instinto de supervivencia, ahí podría estar cualquiera o ser un animal o cualquier cosa. De repente lo que parecía ser una mano la tocó por detrás provocándola un escalofrío y haciendo que saltase un par de centímetros.

-¡Agh! ¿Quién anda ahí? - pronunció algo asustada.

-Shh, soy yo - hablando entre susurros - Vas a alborotar a los caballos, cálmate, no voy a hacerte daño - poniéndole una mano encima del hombro a Emma y sintiendo como su ritmo cardiaco estaba acelerado.

-¡Joder! Me has dado un susto de muerte, ¿quién coño pensabas que era eh?

-Aquí no, ven conmigo - cogiendo la mano derecha a Emma y arrastrándola en la oscuridad, se notaba que Regina conocía el camino a donde quisiese que fuesen de memoria.

-¿Adónde coño vamos? tras estar cinco minutos sin hablar, sólo andando, y haberse tropezado ya unas vente veces.

-Estamos cerca, tranquila.

Dicho y esto, de repente Regina hizo un gesto raro y una mueca en la pared se movió para dejar paso a unas escaleras subterráneas, las cuáles estaban levemente iluminadas por antorchas.

-Bienvenida a mi guarida secreta - dijo Regina al entrar a una habitación subterránea circular, compuesta tan solo de un par de sillones raídos y un cofre enorme, además de un par de espejos enormes en las paredes.

-¡Que pasada! Como mola - contemplando minuciosamente cada rincón, apenas serían 10 metros cuadrados pero... impresionaba que debajo de los establos tuviese un refugio secreto - ¿De dónde has sacado esto? - dirigiendo la vista a Regina y fijándose por primera vez que, ahora, al estar la habitación iluminada, se podía ver como tenía todo el rimmel corrido de haber estado llorando, y que ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa desde la última vez que hablaron, lo cuál era muy raro en Regina que siempre iba impoluta.

-Es mi guarida secreta, la tengo desde pequeña. Me la construyó mi padre, a escondidas de mi madre, para que de vez en cuando escapase de ella. Es el único sitio en donde ella por más que busque no me encontrará jamás.

-Ya veo... ¿pero por qué huyes? La nueva directora no es Cora, sino la tal Mary Margaret y...

-¿CÓMO? - cambiando el tono de su voz, y sonando ligeramente cabreada.

-Pues, eso que hemos votado los alumnos y ha salido con un 89% de los votos. Ni dios quería a Gold o a Cora de director, que suplicio - desplomándose en uno de los sillones - ¿no tendrás algo de comer no?

-¡Esto es el colmo! - volviendo a ser la Regina poco afable, que Emma conocía - ¿Cómo puede haber ganado esa mosquita muerta? Mi madre y Gold son unos estúpidos.

-Oye, a mi no me mires, que ni he votado. Pero vamos, ¿que más te da? La tipa esa está buscándote, quiere arreglar las cosas. A cambio de que devuelvas sano y salvo a Neal, te dejará seguir siendo profesora de transformaciones y todo arreglado.

-¡Yo no tengo a ese niñato! O ya le hubiese descuartizado.

-¡Que sutil eres! - poniendo los ojos en blanco - Da la casualidad que yo se donde está, así que todo resuelto. Puedes volver al internado y todo continuará con normalidad.

-¿Ah si? Que inocente eres Srta. Swan - provocando que Emma la mirase "mal" por llamarla así - Mi madre y Gold no me lo pondrán tan fácil como la pavisosa esa y Henry, el me odia, no tengo nada por lo que volver. Prefiero morirme de asco aquí.

-No puedes quedarte encerrada aquí por siempre. Es inhumano.

-Para muchos soy un monstruo, así que... - sentándose en el otro sillón, a la vez que asomaba una lágrima por su rostro.

-¡Para mi no! - levantándose Emma y poniéndose de cuclillas al lado de Regina mientras la sostenía la mano - Regina, no eres un monstruo, todo lo haces por el bien del internado y sobretodo, por el bien de Henry. En el fondo de ese amargado corazón, hay... hay amor - callándose de repente y levantándose a la vez que soltaba de golpe su mano. Emma se encontraba confusa por la situación. Ninguna de las dos se atrevió a decir nada en un intervalo de unos cinco minutos hasta que por fin.

-Gracias.

-¿Cómo? - girándose y mirando a los ojos a Regina.

-Que gracias por todo. Si no fuese por ti, estaría sola. Y eso es así, lo siento si alguna vez te traté mal... Emma - volviendo a llamarla por su nombre.

-No hay de que. Pero yo no puedo hacer más por ti, tienes que dar la cara y reaparecer, y hacer que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

-¿Me ayudarás? - mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¡Por supuesto que si! Somos amigas, y las amigas se ayudan - sonriendo a Regina.

-Amigas... - repitiendo la palabra - hace mucho que no tengo de eso.

* * *

¡Gold, necesito tu ayuda! - entrando a su despacho sin llamar y encontrándole ahí, sentado en su mesa entre papeleo.

-Belle, querida - dejando una pluma en la mesa y levantándose a cerrar la puerta - No te quedes ahí querida, pasa.

-Gracias - sonando algo fría - He venido porque necesito tu ayuda.

-Puedes venir a pedirme ayuda siempre que quieras Belle.

-No me llames así por favor. Soy la Srta. French para usted profesor - poniéndose nerviosa.

-Perdone, creí que ya me había perdonado y podríamos volver a ser... amigos.

-Eres mi profesor, nunca podremos ser amigos.

-No siempre voy a ser tu profesor, algún día dejarás de ser alumna y... - acercándose un par de pasos hacía Belle.

-¡NO! Ni se le ocurra ir por ahí - alejándose de él - He estado pensando y... y es como si el tiempo no corriese, como si estuviésemos estancados. Por más que intento recordar cuando estaba en años inferiores, no lo hago. Por más que intento recordar como es mi casa, o mi familia, no lo hago. Tan sólo recuerdo vagamente cosas... mas o menos reciente, de este año, curso, casi podría decir que mis recuerdos empiezan el día que Emma llegó. Todo esto es muy raro, y estoy harta, necesito explicaciones. Ahora - tragando saliva tras confesar todo lo que la estaba viniendo a la mente, no quería hacerse ideas raras, todo tenía que ser una mera confusión.

-Eres muy inteligente Belle, demasiado - acercándose a ella.

-¡No se acerque, ni me llame por mi nombre!

-Oh Belle, si tan sólo hicieses un esfuerzo más y pudieses recordar algo del pasado, de nuestro pasado...

-¿Qué quiere decir? - asustándose un poco.

-Quiero, deseo con todas mis fuerzas, poder contártelo, pero... aun es pronto. Tan sólo puedo darte esto - acercándose a un armario, que estaba cerrado bajo llave, y sacando una taza destartalada - Toma, quizás te ayude a recordar quien eres - entregándole la misteriosa taza de té a Belle.


	27. Chapter 26

Gracias por los reviews Paola, Jansen, Nadia, Nicole y PennySerket8! ^^Estoy muy contenta con mi última lectora que comprende que em tome mi tiempo para colgar la continuación jajajajja es paciente, no como otras :P A ver si os gusta como lo sigo ;)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 26**

En mitad del comedor el silencio era abrumador, parecía que las cosas estaban calmadas y en principio todos estaban satisfechos con el cambio de dirección, la rebelión de alumnos había cesado, el misterio era donde estaba Neal y Regina, pero a la mayoría les daba igual, como si nunca aparecían, no es que tuviesen muchos amigos en el internado de Storybrooke tras todo lo que había pasado los últimos días.

-Eh tu chaval - dirigiéndose a un niño de diez años que solo se dirigía ala mesa del fondo a sentarse solo para comer ¿Dónde narices está Emma?

-No lo se - contestando a Hook sin levantar la vista de la bandeja para no derramar la sopa.

-No te creo bastardo. Y mírame a la cara cuando te hablo - incitando con la mirada a uno de sus colegas para que al pasar por su lado le pusiese la zancadilla y tropezase, y dicho y hecho PUM, de repente Henry se encontraba en el suelo con la ropa llena de sopa y aguantándose las ganas de llorar. Desde que se había sabido que ayudo a Neal en el secuestro, sumándole que Regina, su madre, había desaparecido y eso adecentaba el odio que la tenían en general pues aun esperaban que la nueva directora la juzgase. El caso es que el pobre Henry estaba más marginado que de costumbre, se había quedado sin amigos. Ruby, August y Jeff intentaban evitarle, Belle andaba dispersa, y Emma... Emma ni siquiera perdía tiempo en las comidas, pasaba por la cocina a coger un bocadillo o algo y se iba corriendo a saber donde. Definitivamente Henry se sentía solo.

Desde el otro lado del comedor...

-¡No! - sujetando la muñeca de la mujer que acababa de crujir el puño y estaba a punto de levantarse - No le ayudas yendo en plan matón a castigar a los chavales.

-Es mi nieto, y nadie se ríe de mi familia - echando humo por la boca.

-No estoy de acuerdo con la violencia entre alumnos pero... ir a ayudar a Henry ahora no soluciona nada - dando un sorbo a su café y quedándose tan pancha.

-Oh disculpe señora directora, no sabía que sus nuevos métodos incluían tortura a niños de diez años, cuyo crimen es ser hijo de Regina. Vaya nueva dirección mas benévola.

-No voy a entrar al trapo Cora, solo te digo lo que creo que es mejor para Henry.

-¿Pues sabes que creo yo? Que hace unos días hubieses ido corriendo a ayudar al crío mientras el resto de profesorado nos reíamos de ti por lo pánfila que eres - mirándola desafiante antes de levantarse y deslizar su sopa por la cabeza de la nueva directora. Ups, lo siento, es que aprendo de mis alumnos todo lo que puedo - fingiendo una disculpa y desapareciendo del comedor ante la mirada atónica del resto de personas dejando a Mary Margaret perpleja.

* * *

-¿Neal, estás ahí? - apartando de su camino unos matorrales.

-Belle, aquí, al fondo - subiendo un poco el tono para que Belle le escuchase - Entra.

-¡UAU! Pedazo palacete - agachándose para entrar en la tienda de campaña - Y veo que lo tienes todo muy limpito.

-No estoy de humor Belle. Y no entiendo porque tú si, se nos va a caer el pelo.

-Bueno, digamos que desde ayer lo veo todo distinto - tirándose en el suelo, encima del saco de dormir de Neal y entregando a Neal un bocadillo y un zumo que cogió con desesperación y acto seguido empezó a comer

-¿Si? Pues ya me dirás cual es tu marca de hierba para probarla, porque veo que funciona - sentándose a su lado a la vez que hablaba con la boca llena.

-Idiota - dándole un codazo - yo no fumo esas porquerías - a la vez que ponía cara de asco.

-Dentro de dos días es el cumpleaños de Emma - quedándose en completo silencio la tienda de campaña a excepción del ruido de la pajita del zumo al sorber.

-Neal, te voy a ser franca - dejando unos segundos - Emma... Emma ya no es la Emma que conocimos. Se hace preguntas raras, duda hasta de mi, ya no me cuenta nada... y se que está viéndose a escondidas con alguien.

-¿Cómo? ¿Está saliendo con otro? - sonando sorprendido.

-No lo sé, pero anda muy rara. Todo el tiempo libre se lo pasa escabulléndose no se a donde pero vuelve con una sonrisa de lado a lado que da mucho que pensar.

-Si, seguro que está enamorada - sonando resentido - pero... me alegro, yo fui un capullo mintiéndola, Em se merece a alguien mejor, a si que si lo ha encontrado, pues me alegro por ella.

-Lo siento mucho Neal - dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

-No te preocupes, es ley de vida. Pero por lo que si deberías preocuparte es por como voy a salir de aquí. Estoy harto de dormir en el suelo, huelo a mierda y tan solo me alimento del bocadillo que consigues traerme a medio día... me da igual el castigo, casi prefería vivir en las mazmorras.

-Si, es cierto que esto es algo... lamentable. Tienes que regresar ya, Mary Margaret te absolverá, además Regina no ha dado señales de vida a si que... mira, el plan es el siguiente. Recogemos la tienda de campaña y tal, yo me lo llevo y lo escondo y tu en mas o menos una hora regresas y apareces en el internado como si nada. Si te preguntan que donde has estado di que no te acuerdas, que lo último que recuerdas es como Regina te sacó a la fuerza de las mazmorras y que has despertado hace una hora en mitad del bosque solo.

-¿No es un poco tétrico todo? - poniendo la cara deforme.

-¡No! Es perfecto, mira - tirando de la manga de la camisa hasta romperla - ves, esto te lo hiciste con una rama. ¡Pero bueno! vaya zapatillas mas limpias, no no, antes de volver rebózalas en el fango y tu cara... parece que te hayas estado lavando cada cinco minutos.

-Es que me lavo cada cinco minutos en la laguna, me doy asco.

-Pues deja de lavártela y frótate un poco con el suelo... no has pasado la noche en una tienda de campaña, sino, ¡en el frío suelo del bosque!

-Vale, vale, me pondré como un andrajoso antes de volver.

-¿Lo has entendido todo? - mientras enrollaba el saco de dormir.

-Si capitán.

-Eso espero, y a mi ni me menciones, cuando nos reencontremos haz como que llevas sin verme casi dos semanas. De la reacción de Emma me encargo yo, ella sabe de esto pero la haré prometer que lo oculte.

-Espero que ya no me tenga tanto odio y nos ayude.

-Seguro que si, estará enfadada, pero es Emma, en el fondo es un pedazo de pan.

* * *

-¿Estas preparada? - mirando a su compañera de estancia.

-Si, voy a dar la cara, no tengo nada que ocultar, pienso volver con la cabeza bien alta.

-¡Bien! - aplaudiendo a Regina - lo que te ha costado, que cabezota.

-¡No más que tú! - dando un codazo amistoso a Emma.

-¡Auch! ¡Que fuerza! - quejándose de bromas a la vez que le sonreía a Regina - En serio, me has hecho daño.

-¿En serio? - con tono de preocupación, acercándose a Emma para ver más de cerca el brazo de ésta y comprobar si tenía algún moratón o algo.

-¡Que no! - empujándola suavemente como si de dos niñas jugando se tratase.

-Serás estúpida, me has asustado - cruzándose de brazos.

-Es que echaba de menos a la Regina insultona.

-Y yo a la Emma asquerosa.

-Regina... - prolongando la frase - creo que... creo que me gustas.

-Tu a mi también estúpida, sino no te hubiese contado que estoy aquí escondida, si lo hice es porque confío en ti, obvio.

-Ya, yo también confío en ti y todo eso pero... me refiero a algo más - mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¿Cómo que algo más? ¿Algo más de qué? - sin comprender a la rubia.

-Ay Regina pues eso, que me gustas, ¡ME GUSTAS COMO MUJER! - dejando a Regina perpleja y con la boca abierta incapaz de reaccionar.


	28. Chapter 27

Gracias por los reviews nayerdiaz y Paola! y a todos esos que me siguen en la sombra y no comentan, porque sino las visitas al fic no me salen las cuentas al no ser que Paola que siempre comenta se meta a 100 por capítulo xDDD en fin... a quien me sigáis, que espero os guste 3

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 27**

-¿Cómo dices? - mirando de lo más tranquila a Emma.

-Mira, vale, déjalo. No tienes que fingir que no lo pillas para darme largas, que ambas somos adultas, lo he cogido. Ok, todo bien - sonriendo lo más calmada posible, aunque por dentro solo tenía ganas de llorar de impotencia por el rechazo.

-Vale, vale. No te pongas así, no estoy fingiendo - sin saber como continuar la conversación. No sabía si le había entendido lo que había entendido, pero no quería meter la pata precipitándose, al fin y al cabo estaba hablando con una de sus alumnas, ¿qué se pensaba? iba a volver al internado, dar la cara, y acceder a la tregua que ofrecía Mary Margaret y ejercer de profesora como si no hubiese pasado nada estas semanas, y en todo eso, Emma no era más que una alumna, nada más, así que lo mejor era dejar así las cosas, hacerse la tonta y punto - Bueno, ¿vamos? Ya estoy lista, además echo muchísimo de menos a Henry.

-Si, claro, ve yendo, no me necesitas para nada, yo tengo cosas que hacer - saliendo de su escondite, sin decir adiós siquiera a Regina. Mientras se escabullía por los establos las lágrimas inundaban el rostro de Emma. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida? Regina no era una adolescente, era una mujer echa y derecha y claro, que una niñata le diga que le gusta no le suponía lo más mínimo. Seguro ahora estaba riéndose de lo infantil que era Emma, si, y de lo estúpida que era por decirle que le gustaba... como mujer. Limpiándose como pudo las lágrimas para que ningún quisquilloso le preguntase, Emma atravesó los pasillos mirando al suelo evitando ser vista, en dirección a su habitación.

Mientras Regina, tomando aire, se miro en el espejo y tras comprobar que estaba perfecta y no mostraba debilidad alguna, se giro y se encamino hacia el internado. No iba a bajar la cara, volvía por su hijo, y por Emma, en el fondo si no hubiese sido por ella... Tras unos diez minutos escasos caminando con cuidado de no tropezar con sus taconazos, llegó a la puerta del internado, y las atravesó. Esperaba que todos los ojos se posasen sobre su nuca pero ni un alma estaba en el hall principal, y eso que era ya tarde para que siguiesen comiendo. Sin preocuparse de ello, mejor, menos vergüenza, se dirigió a la puerta del despacho de la directora, miró con rabia el letrero en donde ya no estaba su nombre, y dió levemente dos golpes y espero a que la recibiese la nueva directora.

-Adelante - sin mirar que quien había llamado y entraba era la misma Regina Mills, estaba más preocupada de limpiar la mancha que había dejado la sopa que Cora le había tirado encima.

-Ejem - fingiendo una tos.

-Dime, ¿qué ocurre? - sin levantar la vista aun.

-Nada, ¿eh? - sentándose enfrente de la directora - cuando tengas un minuto hablamos, pero vamos, sea lo que sea, no se debería tardar más de un minuto en pronunciar el hechizo adecuado y limpiarlo. En fin - haciendo un gesto con su mano hacia la camisa manchada de Mary Margaret - ¡Fregotego!

-¿Eh? - viendo como la mancha desaparecía y mirando al frente. ¡No! Regina había vuelto, y estaba sentada delante suyo y acababa de limpiarle la sopa que casualmente su madre le había tirado encima. Definitivamente apenas llevaba unos días en el cargo y ya estaba agotada -¿Cómo lo haces? - dejando perpleja a Regina - Quiero decir, ¿cómo lo hacías? - suplicando con la mirada una respuesta sincera.

-Bueno lo hago igual que antes, vamos, yo creo que desde que tengo uso de conciencia, uno de los primeros hechizos que aprendí fue ese, es muy eficaz para limpiar verás...

-¡No! - sin poder reírse, no porque no le hiciese gracia la "broma" sino, porque estaba tan agotada que no tenía ni fuerzas - Me refiero, a no perder la compostura durante todos estos años de directora.

-Ya... ¿es duro verdad? - mirando de arriba abajo a la mujer que solía ir pasillo arriba pasillo abajo siempre con una sonrisa en la boca y ahora... incluso diría que había adelgazado por el estrés.

-Creí que presentándome a directora, y saliendo elegida, podría arreglar los problemas, devolver la paz, pero... los matones siguen siendo unos matones, los profesores siguen pensando que soy estúpida y bueno, había perdido a dos personas, una acaba de volver, pero la otra no, y es un menor... y para colmo tu madre no deja de hacerme la vida imposible porque me odia. No aguanto más Regina, no quiero ser directora, ¡dimito!

-¿Perdona? - sin entender nada, ser directora era su pasión, mantener el orden dentro de lo posible, ser quien ostentaba el poder, mandar... todo y la pavisosa de Mary Margaret estaba dimitiendo delante de sus narices - Creo que no te he escuchado bien, si yo tan solo estoy aquí porque Emma Swan me dijo que estabas dispuesta a dejar las cosas tranquilas, devolverme mi puesto de profesora y todos en paz.

-Si, si, por supuesto, tan solo, devuelve a Neal Cassidy a su vida normal... y ya.

-¿Qué le devuelva donde? Se que no esta en las mazmorras, pero te juro por mi hijo que yo no lo saque de ahí.

-¿Entonces? - estresándose mas de lo que estaba hace cinco minutos.

-No lo sé, ni me interesa. Y no digas sandeces, no puedes dimitir, saliste elegida por mayoría, oh vamos, todos te adoran, menos la prepotente de mi madre y dos más. Esto está lleno de niños, pues claro que es estresante, y hay matones, pero tú eres la que debe mediar y poner orden, porque eres la autoridad y si no te haces respetar, te pisotearan. A si que quita esa cara de pavisosa y imponte, demuéstrales quien tiene e puñetero poder en esta mierda de internado - levantándose del impulso y acabando el discursito pegando un golpe a la mesa.

-Gracias. susurrando con hilito de voz minúsculo.

-¿Cómo dices? - levantando el tono con mala hostia.

-He dicho que gracias por su consejo profesora - levantándose también y gritando cara a cara con Regina - ya puede marcharse.

-Joder, si que aprendes rápido... - dando un paso atrás - en fin, me voy a ver a mi hijo y mañana retomaré mis clases, hasta nunca directora - haciendo un gesto para que las puertas se abriesen ante ella y saliendo acto seguido cerrándose las puertas de golpe. No sabía porque pero acababa de ayudar a la tonta ésa que tanto detestaba, en vez de aprovecharse de su debilidad y tirar del hilo para hacer que la devolviese su puesto de directora, quizás Emma estaba ablandándole, no tenía tiempo de pensar en ello, quería ver a su hijo, le echaba mucho de menos.

* * *

¿Emma estás ahí? - entrando al baño de las chicas - Oh venga, se que estás aquí. Te estaba esperando en la entrada pero ni me has visto, has venido directa aquí, y por el tiempo que llevas o te has colado por la taza o estás llorando, ¡ábreme! estamos solas, jo - sin que nadie le contestase - Te lo advierto, súbete las bragas, pero vamos, voy a tirar las puertas abajo hasta que te encuentre, empiezo - abriendo el primer baño, que obviamente estaba vacío - Nada por aquí... sigo PUM - también estaba vació - pues entonces no queda otra que...

-¡Déjalo! -abriendo el pestillo y saliendo del retrete dándose de cara con su amiga Belle.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? Por cierto, Regina ha vuelto, y Neal esta en ello, necesito que no digas nada de lo que sabes cuando él vuelva ¿vale? tú y yo no sabemos nada, ¿me lo prometes?

-¡Que si! - pensando en la primera frase que Belle había dicho "Regina ha vuelto" - no diré nada, me es indiferente- acercándose al lavabo y mojándose la cara.

-Ok, ahora cuéntame que te ocurre. ¿Por qué lloras?

-Chorradas... ¿estoy bien si? Preocúpate de que Neal llegue sano y salvo - dando esquinazo a su amiga y saliendo del baño.

-¡Emma! -siguiéndola sin pararse - ¿No pensarás que? Emma entre Neal y yo ¡NO HAY NADA!

-Me importa muy poco si tienes algo con él o no Belle, le odio. Es más te recomendaría que te tirases a otro tío como amiga mía que eres - gritando.

-¡Es que no hay nada! Pero resulta que cuando era tu novio pues me hice su amiga ¿sabes? La gente es sociable, habla...

-Estoy siendo sociable - siguiendo con el griterio.

-Ya lo veo - gritando aún mas.

-Vale, vale, ya dejo de gritar... ¿algo más? - entrando en su habitación y tirándose en la cama.

-¡Nada! estás insoportable, no se quien coño te tendrá así, pero no te merece.

-Tú que sabrás.

-Nada, no se nada, solo nos peleamos, no confías en mi, creo que si que debería cambiarme de cuarto, porque no me soportas, ni yo soporto a la Emma de ahora.

-Pues si, quizás sea lo mejor, tú y yo no estamos echas para ser amigas.

-Tú verás, pero te vas a quedar sola, muy sola, y me da pena porque te quiero.

-Siempre he estado sola, no me va a pasar nada por seguir estándolo el resto de mi miserable vida.


End file.
